Hermione's Potions
by a tragically beautiful chair
Summary: Hermione, in all her genius, creates the perfect love potion. She has to test and unwilling heart, however. But how unwilling was it? HmDr
1. Stirring Up Trouble

(Disclaimer - I own nothing. So... yeah. Also, I used a reference for the spell ingredients.... So I don't own those, either. - Have fun)  
  
/Hermione, feeling excluded from the mischievous adventures everyone else seemed to be having, creates a supposedly infallible love potion. But before she shows anyone, she has to test it. The only question is - on whom? It has to be someone who has not the slightest feelings of affection for her - not even friendship/  
  
--  
  
"Angelica... Hawthorne.... Yarrow...."  
  
Hermione Granger was muttering to herself, surrounded by jars of herbs and magical ingredients in the cold dungeon of Hogwarts School. She was there under the pretense of studying for a Potions exam, but she'd had that down weeks ago. What she was doing was whipping up a potion of her own.  
  
A love potion.  
  
All this had started when Harry and Ron had gotten three weeks of detention with Professor McGonagall for making their transfigured dinner plates duel each other. While she had not been happy with the 10 points taken off Gryffindor, she was surprised at herself for how disappointed she'd been to not be serving detentions with them. Though she got caught up in their troublemaking every once in a while, it seemed like everyone around her was having a better time than she.  
  
So she decided to brew a little trouble on her own.  
  
She had first gotten the idea when Professor Snape mentioned that they would be testing a few Potions he'd made himself. Surely she, a bright witch beyond her years of wisdom, could whip something up using only her brain and imagination. What cemented her plan was Ron finally asking that girl from Ravenclaw out, and her acceptance. It seemed that a disturbing percentage of the population on their year was pairing off, and Hermione herself had no one to pair with.  
  
Oh, there were rumors about boys who fancied her, but mostly these were bumbly, typical teenage boys, with clumsy limbs and sweaty hands. Unfortunately she'd broken it off with Krum a while ago, after the failed summer expedition they'd planned. Things just weren't working out the way she'd wanted them to.  
  
So the only logical solution was what she was currently working on.  
  
"..Heartsease, rose petals, chamomile, rosemary, a touch of lavender...." she continued with her work, fully focused but always alert for anyone approaching. She'd die if anyone caught her working on something so... frivolous as this.  
  
"...And," she ended with a cautious glance around "some yemonja root." She tossed the final ingredients in and watched them simmer under the dwindling candlelight.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Perfect.  
  
--  
  
(Sorry this was a little short but it was only supposed to be a prologue of sorts.... anyway, I just wanted to know if it was a good idea for a story :d Yeah, so... tell me what you think. I'll have the first real chapter up in no time, though ) 


	2. Aquiring A Target

(I know you - You people who sit and read and wait for the next chapter without reviewing. And then there's you, who only reads because it sucks so much. So sue me. I can't keep my hands still or my mind quiet.  
  
Disclaimer - Still nada. I know, let's keep our fingers crossed)  
  
--  
  
Harry Potter looked up from his position by the fire as Hermione walked into the room.  
  
"Finally. We've been waiting forever," he remarked, casting a glance at the lump on the chair that was to the left of his. Ron muttered something and went back to staring into the fire. Harry looked at him for a moment, clearly amused.  
  
"His _girlfriend_ walked right past him in the hall today," he remarked, grinning. Ron muttered darkly what could have been a threat, but Harry ignored him and nodded to the chair on his right. "Sit, tell us what you've been doing lately. You've been acting kind of busy,"  
  
"Well, you know, I have a lot of homework," Hermione said lightly as she took a seat. She especially did not want to reveal her secret to Harry and Ron. They'd think she was nutty - or worse, desperate. She decided to tell them only when she'd found out for sure it'd work.  
  
Harry looked doubtful, but let it slide. About halfway through his vivid explanation of the disaster Fred and George had caused at lunch (Hermione had been out shopping for her ingredients), he stopped and sniffed the air. He looked puzzled.  
  
Hermione, who had been lazily fanning herself with a sheet of parchment, gazing into the fire (and mostly tuning Harry out), looked up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Harry shook his head and sat back in his chair.  
  
"I dunno, it was weird... I smelled something...."  
  
"T'wasn't me," Ron muttered from his position in the armchair. His voice made Hermione jump a bit. She'd thought he was asleep.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Not like that. It smelled.... Nice,"  
  
Hermione, alarmed, laughed quickly. "Well then obviously it wasn't Ron,"  
  
Harry laughed and Ron muttered at the both of them.  
  
"Well, I'll be heading off to bed now," Hermione said casually a minute or so later, rising from her chair and brushing off her robes. "Got a long day ahead tomorrow,"  
  
"Oh yeah, the game. I guess I should get going too," Harry rose after her.  
  
Hermione was confused for a second, and then realized she'd completely forgotten the Quidditch game that was scheduled for tomorrow. She'd been thinking about her potion, and had accidentally voiced her thoughts out loud. It really was time for her to be heading up.  
  
She smiled and Harry and Ron before hurrying up the stairs to the girls dorm.  
  
She'd have to watch herself more carefully from now on.  
  
--  
  
".... And Harry Potter catches the Snitch, earning his team 150 points and ending the game! Gryffindor wins!"  
  
A roar of cheers rose all around Hermione, herself applauding but not really all that interested. It was a play against Slytherin, and one of their beaters had injured his leg, so Pansy Parkinson substituted. They were doomed from the start.  
  
She'd spent most of the game combing the stands with her Omnioculars, looking for likely candidates for the trial run of her potion. She needed someone with no attachment to her at all.... Not even friends ship, which ruled out pretty much everyone in Gryffindor a quite a few in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. So her pickings were slim, but not near slim enough that she'd need to resort to a Slytherin.  
  
The thought made her flesh crawl.  
  
However, by the time Harry caught the Snitch, Hermione was increasingly frustrated. She'd found a handful of possible, but no definite. She felt kind of bad that she wasn't paying as much attention to her friends any more, but this project demanded her attention. The potion itself would have effects on it's.... She hesitated to use the word victim.... Target for at least two months. She'd made sure it was that strong to assure complete infatuation from an unwilling heart.  
  
The reason for her 'no-attachment' policy was simple - she wanted to know if it'd work to create affection, and not just simulate a feeling that was already there.  
  
She felt uneasy for a moment, then pushed it down and moved with the crowd out of the stands. Hermione knew that meddling with feelings wasn't right, but it's not like she was going to brainwash some poor idiot. She'd be careful, and after the potion had worn off, she'd leave them alone to continue their business. It wouldn't cause any lasting harm, and any feelings for her would be slowly erased as the potion wore off.  
  
Pretty soon they'd forget all about her.  
  
_Unless she decided to keep giving them the potion._  
  
She shook her head at that thought. Hermione Granger, make someone her willing slave? Absolutely not... she only wanted to test her skills as a witch. .... And maybe get a date to the upcoming Halloween Dance.  
  
--  
  
They were eating breakfast two mornings later when the answer landed in her lap.  
  
Rather messily, too.  
  
She was about to take a bite of toast when something flew over Harry's head and landed right in front of her, knocking over her bowl of porridge onto her lap. Startled, and with bits of porridge in her hair, she looked down at her robes. They were a mess. But lying on her legs was a wadded up piece of paper. She reached down and opened it, then shut it with an extremely red face.  
  
"What is it? Hermione?" Harry asked anxiously. "What happened?"  
  
When she wouldn't answer, Ron took the paper from her hands and opened it. After a couple seconds he tossed it at Harry, looking disgusted. Harry opened it curiously. It read -  
  
"**What's the easiest way to stop a flood?**"  
  
Under the writing was a grotesque picture of (what appeared to be) Hermione with her head stuck in some sort of dam, struggling to get out. Underneath the picture was more writing-  
  
"**Mudblood**"  
  
Harry ripped the paper in half and turned around to glare at the Slytherin table, which was laughing uproariously. Draco wiped his eyes and looked Harry back in the eye until he turned around to look at Hermione again. She had the strangest look on her face.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's an arse.... Hermione? Hermione, are you okay?" Ron waved a hand in front of her face, as though trying to get her attention. "Hello, Hermione!" he said loudly. She jumped a little and blinked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked nervously. "You kind of zoned out for a minute there..."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine..... I should really go change," she murmured as she hastily got up. "I'll see you two in Potions," she called as she left.  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at each other.  
  
--  
  
Oh... this would be interesting.  
  
The ultimate test of her skills.  
  
Hermione hid a little smile and she washed what she could of the porridge out of her hair and changed into clean robes. She'd thought she wouldn't in a million years want what she was about to do. But it would be the ultimate revenge. Get back for four years of torture. She grabbed the vial that held her masterpiece and slipped it in her pocket.  
  
Make Draco Malfoy fall in love with her. Hermione Granger.  
  
She smiled wider and looked at herself in the mirror on the way out.  
  
Perfect.  
  
--  
  
(Short chapters, sorry. But I'm still working out the plot. I haven't written anything like this before :d Hum... Also, I'm trying to be nice to Harry xX Dunno why I should.... mutters Git. Also, I have to be a little mean to Draco. ;-; Ahh, this is torture. But we'll get to the fluffies lata. As for now, tell me what you think) 


	3. Learning Something in Potions

(Well.... at least people are reading - .... I'll try not to screw it up :d Disclaimer - /searches for something that belongs to her/ .... Yeah, no, not having any luck with that)  
  
-/-  
  
Draco Malfoy was bored.  
  
He drummed his fingertips on the edge of his cauldron, tuning out the Professor, who was droning on and on about some Potion Snape had made and... who knows what. Draco usually enjoyed Potions, but today they had a sub, and his attention was turned elsewhere. His eyes wandered lazily around the room until they landed on the profile of a girl sitting across the room from him. She, clearly, was enjoying this class as much as he was, for she had her head propped on one hand, angling most of her face away from him.  
  
He stopped tapping his fingers and tilted his head a little to the side. This girl was actually quite pretty... delicate features framed by an abundance of ginger curls. He didn't recall ever seeing her before.... She moved a little and Draco narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look in the dim dungeon light. Then she turned so he could see her face, and he recoiled in horror.  
  
The look on his face would have served as being extremely amusing, if anyone had indeed been looking. He shot a quick glance around to make sure no one was doing just that, then turned to focus his attention on the Professor, humiliated. Not so much by what had just happened, but by the fact that anyone who happened to look over at that time would have seen it.  
  
Of course he hadn't recognized her - Granger was usually being a Know-It- All Pain-In-The-Arse Teacher's Pet... He'd never seen her actually appear bored. Draco glanced back at her from the corner of his eye. She was still slouched over, fiddling with her wand, oblivious to what had taken place on the other side of the room.  
  
Good.  
  
She didn't need to know that this wasn't the first time it had happened. That Draco had let his eyes linger and his mind wander quite a few times before. No one needed to know that he'd been growing jealous of all the time she spent with Potter and Weasley, who never seemed to appreciate her for what she was. No one needed to know that he had decided to be especially cruel to her to try and make these feelings go away, or that, despite this, it tightened in his chest every time she walked by, ignoring him.  
  
No one needed to know, and no one was going to know.  
  
--  
  
This substitute is extremely dull.  
  
Hermione Granger gritted her teeth as she listened to him repeat what he'd said for the fourth time. He was a skinny, jittery fellow, with large eyes, a blonde ponytail, and skin that would indicate he'd rather be outside in the sun than in a dungeon teaching Potions. He was reading from a slip of instructions Snape had given him, but he kept getting his words jumbled.  
  
She sighed. Double Potions was torture as it was, even with a Professor who knew what he was doing. She paid only enough attention to learn what the Potion was and what it was supposed to do before she completely tuned out, thinking about her Project. She wasn't quite as sure as she had been about using Draco as the test subject.  
  
What if it didn't work? The side effects could be catastrophic.  
  
And... what if it did work?  
  
Hermione peered at Draco surreptitiously through her eyelashes. He was looking about as bored as she was, drumming his fingers on his cauldron. She bit her lip as his eyes moved towards her, and she quickly looked down at her robes, hiding her face. The problem wasn't that she didn't want him to love her.  
  
The problem was that she did.  
  
A while ago she'd started to feel a small tug at her chest whenever he looked at her, even if to tease her. Harry and Ron didn't realize it, but his words had started to affect her in a way they hadn't before. She used to brush it off and ignore him, but recently it had been getting harder. Maybe it was the way she saw him walking down the hall, laughing with his friends, his movements fluid, in perfect harmony with his lithe body, his face no longer pointed and arrogant, but graceful and.... divine. She could see how his name meant Dragon, beautiful but strong, deadly.  
  
Who knew what would happen if the potion worked....  
  
She shook her head a little, as if to clear her mind of such absurd thoughts. This was Draco Malfoy, honestly!  
  
She sat up straight and tried to pay attention to the Professor, determined not to think about it.  
  
He was only the subject of her new Project. That was it. And that was the way it was going to remain.  
  
--  
  
".... And so, now you should start this potion...um... in pairs," the sub- Professor finished. He looked around.  
  
"I guess... I'll be assigning pairs, since Professor Snape didn't specify," he added, looking more cheerful as the class groaned.  
  
Draco snorted. 'This ought to be interesting,' he thought to himself, leaning back against his chair with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"So.... Um... you... yes, you, girl," he pointed at Hermione, who blinked in surprise.  
  
"You shall be with..." he looked around the room a minute. Hermione cast Ron and Harry a worried look.  
  
"Ahhh.... You!" The Professor pointed gleefully at someone sitting across the room. People gasped. Hermione's head whipped around to see who it was. Her blood stopped cold.  
  
Draco stared blankly at the Professor.  
  
"You're joking," he demanded.  
  
The Professor frowned.  
  
"No... I'm not. Now, you, move over there to sit by him." He pointed first at Hermione, then at Draco, as though she were slow. Hermione rose slowly from her seat. That seemed to satisfy him. He continued to assign partners, putting Harry with Neville and Ron with Pansy. They both gave her pitying looks before she walked over to Malfoy.  
  
Draco was hunched in his seat, glaring at her. His mouth curled into a sneer.  
  
"And I thought this class couldn't get more disgusting," he spat as she sat down. She glared back at him.  
  
"Like I want to be over here inhaling stupid," she shot back. He was still glaring but a smile formed on his lips.  
  
"My, my, cranky, are we? What's the matter, not get enough porridge this morning?" he asked innocently, eyes still cold.  
  
Hermione's face turned red.  
  
"Grow up, Malfoy," she muttered, than started chopping the ingredients they'd need for the Potion. She was careful to not look at his face as they made their potion in stony silence. At first she had been horrified, but now she felt strangely peaceful, sitting by Draco, working together with him.... though he seemed to slack off in class, she watched his hands, long and pale, deftly and quickly chops the herbs and adds them to the pot, working at the same speed as her.  
  
'Huh,' she though to herself, impressed. 'He'd make a wonderful partner... his skill seems to match my own,'  
  
"Excuse me," a cold voice cut through her thoughts. She jumped a little.  
  
"Are you going to cut those? Or do I have to do this whole thing by myself?"  
  
She realized she'd stopped working when she started daydreaming, and now she was lagging behind. She looked up to give Malfoy a nasty look, which turned out to be a mistake.  
  
Her eyes met his and all the anger drained out of them  
  
For a few seconds neither did anything but sit there and stare at each other.  
  
Then, suddenly, Draco tore himself away and barked coldly, "You're going to ruin the potion, hurry up!"  
  
Hermione, her anger flooding back to her, finished chopping the ingredients and tossed them in.  
  
Draco kept his head turned away from her, and Hermione kept her eyes on the potion.  
  
It turned a deep shade of crimson and a thin curl of smoke rose from the surface.  
  
Perfect  
  
-/-  
  
(So...? This is kind of dragging, but it's essential to build a foundation, and not start in with the mushy stuff right away :x Ehh, it's coming, though. By the way, sorry about the 'Perfect' thing.... It was a habit, and I'll stop. Or maybe I'll continue and make it a trademark ;) .... No, I think I'll just stop. Anyway, I'll write more if you do like it, so tell me what you think  
  
EDIT - I'm reposting these chapters without the Perfects because I realize it's just stupid and annoying. :P Sorry for the inconvience (I will keep a few, though)) 


	4. Suspicion and Plotting

(/dances in her socks/ Oh, my George-And-A-Half, you guys rock! This will be my new obsession now, this fic (and my other fics! People are starting to get mad at me... :x Oops). And I'm trying to make this believable, so it's not like they're going to jump each other all of a sudden :d Although I do loves me some mush... Anyway, it'll just.... Go where it goes. Thanks, thanks, thanks for being supportive! - And by the way, Draco is great and perfect, I'll have you know.)  
  
-/-  
  
Harry glanced over from his potion which, thanks to Neville cutting the wrong length, had turned an odd bluish-green, and was now evaporating rapidly, surrounding them with colorful fog. He figured it was okay - at least it hadn't blown up.  
  
He checked first on Ron, who was sitting as far away as possible from Pansy with an extremely horrified look on his face as he watched Pansy absentmindedly pick her nose, their potion long forgotten. He smiled and shook his head, looking away to see how Hermione was doing. He was a little worried after what had happened this morning, but what he saw only succeeded in confusing him.  
  
Hermione was staring at her hands, lost in thought, and Malfoy.... Malfoy was just looking at her. Watching her. The thought creeped Harry out. He grew increasingly uneasy as the seconds passed and nothing happened, but then Malfoy seemed to snap out of it. His face resumed its usual sneer, and he made some remark to Hermione. Harry assumed it was something nasty. Hermione turned as if to say something back, but then things got weirder. The sneer vanished from Malfoy's face and Hermione's head stopped moving.  
  
They were just looking at each other.  
  
Harry was seriously freaked out now.  
  
What the heck was going on?  
  
He turned back to his potion with a troubled look on his face.  
  
He had no idea what had just happened.... But he would try to find out.  
  
--  
  
Ron sat in his chair, scooted away from Pansy, staring at her in utter horror and disgust.  
  
Suddenly she stopped, noticing he was looking.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
Ron was speechless.  
  
"What?!"  
  
--  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the rest of Potions in silence, ignoring each other.  
  
At least on the outside.  
  
'What just happened?' Draco cursed to himself. 'How could that happen? I don't like Mu.... Granger,' he changed the last word, not being able to bring himself to even think it. He glowered at his weakness. 'You're going soft... pretty soon you'll be sucking up to Potter like everyone else,' His mental voice was bitter. He felt treacherous even having these kinds of thoughts. He didn't know what had brought these feelings.... But suddenly Granger didn't seem quite so annoying, so... goody-goody.  
  
If she weren't a Gryffindor... if she didn't worship Potter.... If she didn't hate him....  
  
'If she weren't a Mudblood!' a voice practically shrieked in his mind. He winced. The voice sounded resoundingly like his father.  
  
He put on his stoniest face and waited for the class to end.  
  
Just great. He loved Granger. How could it get any better? Befriend a Weasley? He supposed he might as well join the Potter Fan Club now, get it over with. He was lost.  
  
Just Perfect.  
  
--  
  
Hermione was angry, but not angry enough to be rational.  
  
'Okay, so that was stupid,' she mentally chided herself. 'Letting him get to you like that. Just ignore him. At least now you know he's the one. For the potion, admit it, he's perfect. There's no way he could have any kind of feelings for you,'  
  
Though the thought was supposed to cheer her up, it only made her feel worse. But at least now she was determined.  
  
'Yeah, I'm sure it'll work. I just need to find a way to get him to drink it....' And then she had it. She smiled grimly, forming her plan.  
  
It would work.  
  
--  
  
"You need us to what?!"  
  
Hermione stood in front of Ron and Harry in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, explaining her plan.  
  
"Distract him. So I can slip this into his drink," she waved the vial in front of their faces. She held her breath, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions. She wasn't good at lying to them.  
  
Harry looked suspicious.  
  
"What is it again?"  
  
"Just a little potion. I... read about it in one of my books. It's supposed to...uhm.." she struggled frantically to grasp a good revenge potion. ".... It turns your hair different colors," she finally stammered out. Harry still looked a little dubious but Ron grinned.  
  
"Excellent," Harry finally smiled, too.  
  
"Great idea, Hermione,"  
  
She sighed a breath of relief. She actually had read about a spell like that, although it didn't involve a potion. She'd say the spell when they weren't looking so they wouldn't expect anything. This was going to be easier than she'd planned.  
  
They all said goodnight and headed off to their respective beds. Hermione smiled a little to herself, the incident today in Potions for the moment forgotten. Everything was going the way she wanted.  
  
-/-  
  
Harry realized as he was changing for bed that he'd forgotten to ask Hermione what had happened in Potions today. She was acting a little odd, but he pushed that out of his mind. It was good to see Hermione get a little revenge.  
  
Oh well. He'd ask her tomorrow.  
  
--  
  
Draco paced around the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
He needed something to distract him.  
  
Something he could focus all his attention on.  
  
Leaving no time to think about.... Other things.  
  
Potter.  
  
Of course, Potter.  
  
He just needed a plan.... Something big. Something that would annoy Potter more than anything.  
  
He smiled grimly as he formulated his plan.  
  
Yes, that would work.  
  
Satisfied, he went to bed.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
He'd do it tomorrow.  
  
Perfect.  
  
-/-  
  
(Yarr.... if you haven't noticed, I only update at night ;) /ish a vuhmpyre/ Not really. Just lazy. Eee, I'm so happy everyone likes it - And I really don't like making Draco mean /sulks/ ... oh well. Again with the believability thing.... :x Boo. That's going to make things harder. Oh well. - Anything for you.  
  
EDIT - I'm reposting these chapters without the Perfects because I realize it's just stupid and annoying. :P Sorry for the inconvience (I will keep a few, though, just because it plays into the story.))) 


	5. Rumour Mill

(...oO People like my writing... okay! Works for me! By the way, special thanks to Nephyr and sashik, who actually bothered to review the first chapter :d Yeah, but again, my thanks to everyone who reviews and leaves me with happy thoughts -  
  
Disclaimer - J.K. Rowling owns everything, not me. ;-; Lucky dog)  
  
-/-  
  
Hermione Granger woke up feeling cheerful, though for a moment she couldn't remember why. Then it hit her. The potion. Of course.  
  
Smiling, she got out of bed and prepared for the day. This was going to be a good day, she could feel it.  
  
Almost skipping, she hurried to meet Harry and Ron, vial hidden up her sleeve, ready to be opened at any given moment.  
  
Perfect.  
  
--  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, though he couldn't grasp a reason. Then it hit him. Yesterday. Of course.  
  
With a groan he rolled out of bed and sluggishly got himself ready. He had an ominous feeling about today...  
  
With a sour look on his face, he trudged down the stairs, hoping to slip out without being noticed by Crabbe or Goyle. Baboons. But they were already waiting for him, still half-asleep. When were they not? They moved to follow him, like the mindless annoying minions they were.  
  
--  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione felt a fleeting fear that her plan wouldn't work in the slightest. If they got Malfoy distracted, if she got close enough to his drink, if she could get the potion in without anyone noticing, and even if he drank it all... who's to say it would even work? And if it did, in fact, work like it was supposed to, how would she know? It's not like Malfoy would openly come up to her and confess his love.  
  
She stopped for a moment in the doorway, unsure. But as soon as she had thought all this, she pushed it away. That was the whole point of this, right? To take a risk, to see if she could make it work.  
  
Besides, the image of Draco Malfoy running up to in the hall, bending down on one knee, and confessing his undying love was such a ridiculous image that she had to stifle a giggle with the back of her hand. She shook her head and continued walking in when the sound of actual laughter reached her ears.  
  
Hermione looked over and saw the Slytherin table in obvious good spirits. And it was fairly obvious why. Every so often a few would look over at them and burst out laughing.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"What's that all about?"  
  
Hermione couldn't care less.  
  
--  
  
As he watched the trio move to sit, Draco kept his face still with an expression of amusement and contempt.  
  
If he just ignored these feelings, they were bound to go away.  
  
He smirked but it was bitter. Merlin, how he loathed him. Everything he did had to be right, simply because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Big deal. Romanticizing him for something he didn't consciously do. Even when he broke the rules - the law! - they were lenient simply because of who he was. Everyone paid so much attention to him, to what he did. He was so special.  
  
That's why he enjoyed doing things like this.  
  
He'd get him comeuppance.  
  
And Draco would be there to watch.  
  
--  
  
By the time he sat down Harry was painfully aware of the whispers that followed him. Ron was frowning and Hermione was ignoring it all. He turned to Dean to ask for the bacon, but Dean was turned almost with his back to Harry.  
  
"Err.... Dean? Could you pass the bacon, please?" he asked, confused. Dean continued to ignore him.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
Harry put a hand on Dean's shoulder and was surprised when Dean jerked away. He looked at Ron and Hermione, who both shrugged, as confused as he was. He tried asking Seamus what was wrong with Dean, but Seamus just stared uncomfortably at his plate.  
  
"Neville?" Harry asked meekly. Neville's face turned red and he muttered something, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry was perplexed.  
  
"What's gotten into you all?" he cried in desperation. Suddenly he caught his name in the midst of the whispering, coming from somewhere behind him. He turned around and spotted two girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table, who he recognized as being in his year, hunched over chattering to each other.  
  
".... Wouldn't have ever imagined!"  
  
"Me neither! It's so ... I don't even know!!"  
  
"I just can't believe it!"  
  
Another girl leaned across the table and interrupted them. She looked a year or two younger than them.  
  
"I saw it, you know. I was in the library when it happened,"  
  
The two girls gasped. Harry still had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"It's true," the third girl continued eagerly once she was certain they were hanging on her every word. "I was there, reading a book, and I look over, and there's Potter and some ... second year, and they're totally just sucking each other's faces off. They didn't even see me! I was like 'Ohmigod!' and I just sat there for a while until it just got too intense and I got up and left," she finished breathlessly, looking at her audience, which had grown considerably since she'd started.  
  
Harry just stared blankly.  
  
The girls weren't done, though.  
  
"You really think he'd do that?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"In the library?"  
  
"With a second year?"  
  
"Wonder who the lucky girl is," one of them murmured dreamily.  
  
The third girl shook her head gleefully.  
  
"No!"  
  
"No what, Giselda?"  
  
"It wasn't a girl! It was a boy!"  
  
Harry went rigid.  
  
Ron and Hermione gaped open mouthed at Harry.  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes.  
  
Then a roar of laughter rose over the other chatter from the Slytherin Table.  
  
The back of Harry's neck and what they could see of his face was turning a bright red.  
  
"H...Harry?" Hermione reached out doubtfully.  
  
Harry stood up suddenly and started striding over to the Slytherin table. Hermione and Ron scrambled to keep up with him.  
  
Despite the horrifying event that just took place, Hermione couldn't help but feel a small twinge of gleeful excitement. This was her chance. A wave of nervous apprehension soon took its place, though. This could get messy.  
  
-/-  
  
(Augg....... I hate to cut it off there but if I continue it will be MAJOR long and it can be a chapter by itself, so I'll make you squirm ;) Special thanks to VestaSulOfAshes, who provided the idea for Draco's little evil plan.... Honestly, I was making it up as I was going, and I remembered her fic and I loved that so much I had to use it. You should go read her Draco/Ron fic, Realization On A Winter's Eve. I loved it :p Also I'm being a shameless plug. But I'm giving credit where credit is due. Another thing - I'm getting impatient. I wants me some mush! But I have a nice elaborate plan, and, sadly, my mush will have to wait. So... boo. Thanks again for reviewing! I swear I'll get another chapter up spiffy fast. - Thankies!  
  
EDIT - I'm reposting these chapters without the Perfects because I realize it's just stupid and annoying. :P Sorry for the inconvience (I will keep a few, though, just because it plays into the story.)))) 


	6. Rumour Tales and Rainbow Scales

(Oh yeah, I realized that I didn't end the last chapter with a Perfect. That's kind of because technically that was only Part 1 of the chapter, which would have been a lot longer if I had added it all together, and this is the Part 2. So.... Yeah.  
  
Also, I just got done watching Misery. ;-; The dark side of being an author. shudder Oh well. At least I'm not good enough to get that famous, what with the psychotic depraved lunatic fans and everything. I'll be sure to count my blessings ;)  
  
And major issues, I'm obsessed too ;) And isn't just about everyone involved in this fic a crazy teenager? :p  
  
Disclaimer - I own the plot, and Artemis. But you don't really know who that is, so I'm guessing it doesn't matter much. Other than that, it's all borrowed property  
  
Oh yeah, and I'm mad at you if you put me on your author alert watch/favorites list and didn't even bother to review. Thanks; I really know how much you care.)  
  
-/-  
  
"Looks like we've got company!" squeaked Pansy in between fits of giggles.  
  
Draco didn't bother turning around right away, knowing perfectly well who it was. He heard the footsteps stop behind him.  
  
"Well-" he began, turning to look at the trio with a smirk on his face. He never got to finish his sentence, for he just barely managed to dodge a very angry fist aiming towards his head. He scrambled out of his seat and stood, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, facing a pair of extremely angry Gryffindors. And one ginger beauty.  
  
He shook his head, horrified at himself. Now, especially, was not the time for that.  
  
Never was the time for that.  
  
He kept his trademark smirk plastered on his face, unwilling to let anyone suspect what kind of torment he was going through with himself.  
  
"Have some sort of problem, Potter?" he sneered.  
  
Harry's face, if at all possible, turned redder.  
  
"You know exactly what my problem is, Malfoy!" he growled, glaring venomously. Draco feigned innocence.  
  
"I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what you're going on about... that is, unless, you've run out of second years to snog. What's the matter? Fancy someone older now?" He lunged out of the way as Harry and Ron both launched themselves at him, but Crabbe was in his way and they all fell in a tangled heap on the floor.  
  
--  
  
As Ron moved to tackle Malfoy, Hermione was bumped into the Slytherin table.  
  
Here's my chance.  
  
She uncorked the vial and moved her hand over Draco's drink in one swift moment. It only took a second for the liquid to pour out.  
  
She jumped out of the way of the brawling boys and smiled a small, satisfied smile.  
  
Perfect.  
  
--  
  
"Boys! Boys!"  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape waded into the fight and grabbed random arms.  
  
Snape grabbed Goyle and Ron, and McGonagall pulled Harry and Draco apart. Crabbe sat on the floor, looking confused.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" McGonagall cried shrilly.  
  
Everyone tried to answer at once.  
  
"Malfoy spread rumours-!"  
  
"...Came up and attacked me!"  
  
"...Bloody little git!"  
  
"....what?"  
  
McGonagall silenced them all.  
  
"There will be no fighting between anyone, for whatever reasons! Thirty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor both, and detention for you all!"  
  
There were loud protests from both sides.  
  
"They started it!"  
  
"We were outnumbered!"  
  
"...Provoked!"  
  
"...Bigger!"  
  
"....what?"  
  
McGonagall would hear no more.  
  
"Now, please, if you would kindly take your seats and resume your breakfast!"  
  
Draco jerked his arm away and sat down, looking sour. Goyle helped Crabbe up and they too sat silently.  
  
Hermione tugged Ron and Harry's arms, urging them to come back and sit. She was anxious to get as far away from the Slytherin table as possible. She still didn't know if there were going to be any side effects.  
  
Finally they submitted to being towed across the Great Hall, this time all of them ignoring the whispers.  
  
--  
  
When they finally sat down, Harry grabbed the plate of bacon for himself (bumping Dean rather roughly in the process) and started piling things on his plate. He was still furious. And humiliated. He looked up to grab some toast, and saw Seamus and Neville's head drop instantly. He'd had enough.  
  
"What?" he asked flatly, helping himself.  
  
Seamus just shook his head, but Neville peeked up at Harry.  
  
"It....it's not...true...is it?" he squeaked out fearfully.  
  
Harry just stared at him, unbelieving.  
  
"Of course it's not true! Blimey, Neville!" Ron cried, just as thoroughly upset. "What do you take Harry for, anyway? Some kind of perv?"  
  
Neville just turned red and mumbled something again, looking down at his plate.  
  
"I'd have to wonder," Harry said stonily, "what exactly you do think of me, if you'd even have to ask if it was true,"  
  
Neville, Seamus, and Dean looked ashamed.  
  
"Look... sorry, mate. It was just.... People said they'd seen it..." Seamus meekly tried to apologize.  
  
Harry cut him off.  
  
"It's okay. Just... don't listen to trash like that," and he went on with filling his plate.  
  
After a few second of silence, Ron piped up.  
  
"Hey Hermione, did you give him the potion?"  
  
Hermione nodded, her attention focused solely on Malfoy.  
  
So far he'd taken a bite of toast, had a bit of eggs... why wasn't he drinking it?  
  
He reached for his goblet.  
  
She held her breath.  
  
Then she remembered her cover up story.  
  
Frantically she tried to remember the spell before the liquid touched his lips.  
  
She got it.  
  
As soon as she was sure he'd drank at least half of the potion, she muttered it under her breath, aiming her wand at Malfoy through the sleeve of her robe.  
  
She saw the startled looks on the faces of the Slytherins and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Perfect.  
  
--  
  
Draco was drinking the last drops, nursing a fat lip and wounded pride, when suddenly Pansy shrieked. He glared at her, agitated. Merlin, what an airhead. But then he realized she was pointing at him.  
  
No... not him. His hair.  
  
He looked at his reflection in his goblet and his jaw dropped.  
  
From the roots, his hair was slowly turning into a brightly colored rainbow.  
  
Starting with a bright neon blue, of all colors, it spread until it melted into an equally vivid green, then yellow, then orange, then red, then purple... adding insult to injury, it shimmered and gave off startling silver sparks whenever that particular color had reached the tips of his hair.  
  
He reached up in horror.  
  
His hair.  
  
He whirled around to see the other three House tables laughing and pointing at him. He glared furiously at the laughing figures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione before jumping up and striding out of the Great Hall.  
  
He was the laughingstock of the whole school.  
  
His revenge on Potter was, for the moment at least, forgotten.  
  
And he still had the Granger issue to work out....  
  
He muttered darkly to himself as he made for the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
-/-  
  
(Yeah.... :d Oi, I ruined 'is beautiful hair! ;-; How will I ever live with myself.... by writing more chapters, of course! By the by, I don't know if I made this clear, but it was only a rumour. I could have made it true, in all my fanfiction powers, but this is trying to be as believable as possible, so there goes my fantasy :d Anyway. I'm having fun. How 'bout you?  
  
EDIT - I'm reposting these chapters without the Perfects because I realize it's just stupid and annoying. :P Sorry for the inconvience (I will keep a few, though, just because it plays into the story.)))) 


	7. Waiting

(Better stuff, better stuff...  
  
/uncorks bottle of champagne/ Huzzah! My new review record! 80! :-O /is astonished/ I can't believe people like it this much. :d Oddities...  
  
Actually, I can't have da cham-pa-gne. I'm underage. :d And we don't promote that stuff here, no we don't. Although I wanted a bit of wine tonight at the Olive Garden.... Ah well.  
  
We'll celebrate by dying our hair different colors, in honor of Draco! ;)  
  
Anyway.)  
  
-/-  
  
Hermione did feel kind of bad about humiliating him in front of the entire school.  
  
But only a little.  
  
She felt worse about his hair.  
  
Merlin, she loved his hair....  
  
Oh well. It'd go away in a day or three....  
  
--  
  
Dumbledore sat across from Draco Malfoy in the hospital wing. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Well.... It indeed isn't a mere illusion," he finally stated conclusively. "And it's fairly advanced magic. But it can be reversed,"  
  
Draco sighed with relief.  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand.  
  
"Ah, I said it could be, not that it will be," he said mysteriously, eyes twinkling. Draco looked confused.  
  
"But, sir..."  
  
"If I'm not incorrect, you were given detentions for fighting this morning, at breakfast?" he inquired, cutting the boy off. Draco looked at his feet and mumbled.  
  
"Exactly," Dumbledore continued. "I think... maybe this is a fitting punishment,"  
  
Draco looked up, lost.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Since the problem is fighting, I don't think more time spent with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will help. So, I am relieving you of your detentions.  
  
Under one condition."  
  
((Little note - Sorry if I botched Dumbledore up. I can't really get him... again, my apologies. I know that was messed up))  
  
--  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into Potions while later and sat down.  
  
Or at least, they tried.  
  
A crowd much larger than usual was gathered around a certain formerly blonde haired boy, who, for once, didn't seem to be enjoying the attention.  
  
"How'd it happen?"  
  
"Want to find out?"  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"Your mum"  
  
"Why won't it go away?"  
  
"Why won't you?"  
  
"It's brilliant!"  
  
"Sod off"  
  
And so on. The trio pushed their way to their seats and Ron muttered "S'about time. Bloody git,"  
  
Suddenly, Snape strode into the room, robes billowing angrily.  
  
"I don't recall having this many students in my class, but since you're here, find a seat before I give you detentions,"  
  
When no one moved, Snape glared at them.  
  
"No?" he asked icily. "Well, then, I suggest you all get back to your classes. Now!" he added, sending everyone scurrying to where they should have been. Hermione got a glimpse of Malfoy for the first time since breakfast. And what a sight.  
  
His hair was still changing, the colors not a bit duller than before. It was a bit messed up, since Malfoy was slouched in his seat as far as he could, sulking. She bit back a giggle. He looked adorable like that.  
  
The thought reminded her of why his hair was like that in the first place. She snuck another anxious glance in his direction, but he hadn't moved. She wasn't sure how long it took for the potion to take effect.... she'd give it 24 hours, and if nothing had shown up, she'd have to do a little test.  
  
She was really hoping it wouldn't come to that.  
  
--  
  
At dinner that night, Draco was feeling a little odd.  
  
He was still annoyed at the damned annoying prats who kept bugging him about his hair. He wished they'd just get over it already. He was also annoyed that everyone seemed to have forgotten about the rumour he'd spread about Harry. And that was so good, too. What a waste.  
  
Despite these, he didn't feel angry. He felt.... queasy. Not like he was sick, exactly. He'd thought at first maybe Potter had cursed him in revenge, but it wasn't a particularly unpleasant feeling, either. It was.... He couldn't describe it, even to himself. It was a little hard to breathe, and sometimes he felt like he was missing something.  
  
Which, of course, was ridiculous. Nothing was missing.  
  
But he was sure he must be sick, because he found that he couldn't insult anyone properly. He'd actually apologized to a first year he'd run into in the hall this afternoon! And there was something else.  
  
All day he'd been trying to think of ways to get back at Potter, but whenever he focused on that, his thoughts slid into forbidden waters. He caught himself spacing off about Granger at least a half dozen times. Each time he shook himself and threw himself into his schoolwork furiously, trying to distract himself.  
  
Something was very wrong.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair as a reflex, picking at his food. He caught something glimmering out of the corner of his eye and looked down at his hand. It was covered in dancing silver sparks. He shook them off violently, causing them to rise up and drift on the air.  
  
He sighed, blowing at them. They floated lazily the length of the table, causing many of the girls to shriek and giggle. They snatched at the tiny orbs and laughed when they stuck to their skin. Draco started to smile with them, then caught himself. He glared at his plate.  
  
Stupid girls.  
  
Stupid hair.  
  
Stupid Potter.  
  
Stupid Weasley.  
  
Granger....  
  
He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands.  
  
Stupid, stupid Draco.  
  
--  
  
Hermione poked at her food, unable to eat anything. She'd passed Malfoy twice in the halls and had had Care of Magical Creatures with him, and he'd ignored her every time. She was growing frustrated. Why wouldn't he do anything? Stubborn little bugger.  
  
She refused to think that maybe her potion just didn't work. It had to work. There was no way it couldn't.  
  
As she was trudging up to bed that night, however, she decided she'd have to make the first move. Counting on Malfoy for anything was overestimating.  
  
If she wanted anything to happen at all, she'd have to do it herself.  
  
She really wasn't looking forward to putting the moves on Malfoy. But it looked like she was going to have to.  
  
-/-  
  
(I don't know about that chapter.... was it just me, or did it seem pointless to everyone else? Anyway, this next chapter is getting into my favorite part of the story.... /evil grin/ I can't wait. Time for the good stuff!  
  
A couple things, though - I don't know how old you guys think I am, but I might as well not spoil your image of me, so I'm not going to put on my profile my age. :p Feel free to take a guess, though.  
  
Yeah, sorry. Another thing - I happen to love British slang. Or, just British in general. :p Thus my poor attempt to capture the British in the characters. Poor, poor attempts. But attempts nonetheless.  
  
Uhm...yeah. Thanks for reading!  
  
EDIT - I'm reposting these chapters without the Perfects because I realize it's just stupid and annoying. :P Sorry for the inconvience (I will keep a few, though, just because it plays into the story.)))) 


	8. Aaaaah! Mush in October

( /rubs eyes/ Dang contacts...  
  
And I see what you mean, stars-n-moons.... But I can't help it! Those chapters bored me! I'll try and get some flair back into it ;)  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything - Not even Carly, who owns herself. So there. Now that that's done.)  
  
No shampoo, magical or otherwise, could get the colors out. Or even get them to stop sparking. Draco stared at the swirl of silvery orbs going down the drain and felt that odd tugging in his chest again. His thoughts started to wander...  
  
He caught up with them somewhere around Granger's torso and he shook his wet hair furiously. Water drops splashed against the walls and mirror, decorating them with wet, silver specks. He was glad no one was in there with him (he required his privacy) to see his face burning as he stood amid an October snow of silver lights. He glared at his reflection.  
  
((A little note - /flops over/ Oi. Draco in the shower...))  
  
He eyed the gel on the edge of the sink and decided that it was too much trouble.  
  
Today, he just wanted peace.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, causing him to jump.  
  
"Malfoy? You still in there?" called a thick, confused voice.  
  
"Have you seen me come out yet? Where else would I be?" he yelled back, agitated. Drying his hair with a towel, he walked back out to where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting.  
  
He tossed the glittering towel aside and stormed out in the direction of the Great Hall. As they drew nearer he saw the three familiar forms of the three people he did not want to walking in front of them.  
  
Slowly.  
  
Draco's face curled up into a sneer and he groaned inwardly.  
  
Perfect.  
  
--  
  
"...And she - oh, no," Ron cut off his rant about Carlee (his Ravenclaw girlfriend) and groaned. He had glanced back at Harry and Hermione to make sure they were paying attention - they weren't - when he caught sight of Malfoy coming towards them.  
  
Harry and Hermione blinked and looked back, too. Harry's forehead creased in a frown. He still sported traces of a bruise on his left cheek as a result of the brawl the day before. Ron's face was almost unblemished, save for a small gap in his right eyebrow, where his face had run into Goyle's foot.  
  
Hermione felt her heart accelerate. Partly because of what she knew she had to do, but mainly because... it was Malfoy. That thought made her stomach flop worse than anything.  
  
But she still had to stifle a giggle at his hair.  
  
She put on a blank face and stood facing the advancing Slytherins, partially behind Harry, who had moved the slightest amount forward. Almost as if he were trying to protect her. Hermione was so baffled by that thought that she managed a small glance towards Harry before turning her attention back on Malfoy, who had stopped in front of them.  
  
"Look who's out of the closet this morning!" remarked Malfoy snidely glaring at Harry.  
  
"You're looking pretty fruity yourself, Malfoy," Harry shot back.  
  
"Sorry, Potter, you'll have to find someone else to snog. I don't bat for both sides," Malfoy retorted wickedly.  
  
"Belt up, bender!" Ron snapped furiously. "You only wish Harry were gay,"  
  
Malfoy just raised his eyebrows. "Getting your batty boy to fend for you, eh, Potter?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
  
Harry and Ron both turned a bright red. Hermione, exasperated, grabbed both of their arms.  
  
"No need getting more detention," she warned them. "Not over him,"  
  
They both relaxed a bit, still glaring warily at Malfoy. After a few seconds they turned and started walking into the Great Hall. Hermione lingered for a fraction of a minute after them.  
  
"Although," she added calmly, as if an afterthought, "the hair really doesn't look that bad,"  
  
That said, she hurried to join Harry and Ron, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.  
  
--  
  
Draco stared after her, amazed.  
  
--  
  
Throughout the day, Hermione had worked her hardest to drop small hints, anything subtle that she could work in without making it too obvious to anyone who happened to see. She supposed she was being a bit paranoid, but she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.  
  
Or... rather, the right idea.  
  
Afterwards, she'd busy herself in something, watching for a reaction out of the corner of her eye. A few times he'd looked as though he was going to say something, but then decided against it and returned to his own work. She was about ready to smack him upside his head.  
  
She'd decided that she'd have to do something drastic. What it was, she wasn't sure. But she'd do it tonight.  
  
Harry and Ron both had detentions. So did Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
She got her chance after dinner. She'd waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, then doubled back to the Great Hall. She waited until Draco had parted with his goons, then took a quick glance around the hall. No one in sight. She walked quickly until she bumped into him, pretending to not be looking where she was going.  
  
"Watch i- Granger!" he blinked, surprised. "What're you do-". Hermione didn't turn around to look at him.  
  
"Meet me by the lake in five minutes," she whispered, cutting him off, then hurried along. She didn't look back to see if he was following.  
  
--  
  
What was that?  
  
Draco, not for the first time, stared incredulously at Hermione's retreating back.  
  
He stood in the hall for a minute or two before making up his mind.  
  
He grumbled and shoved his hands in his pocket. He didn't have time to run to Slytherin Tower and grab a jacket. And the weather was declining rapidly.  
  
--  
  
Hermione shivered, huddled by the edge of the lake.  
  
She guessed now that it probably would have been better to do this inside. But it was too late to change her mind. Besides, if he actually showed up it would tell her a lot.  
  
She hoped he would.  
  
"Well?" an icy voice said from behind her, startling her so much she almost fell into the lake. A strong hand grabbed her arm, and she fell instead back onto the ground. She stood up hastily and brushed herself off.  
  
Draco was standing there, hunched over, shivering. He looked at her expectantly.  
  
Hermione licked her lips and took a deep breath.  
  
This was it.  
  
Moment of truth.  
  
Heart pounding, she took a step forward. She could feel the heat rolling off Draco's body in the cold October twilight. For a moment she was captured by his eyes, and flashed back to that day in Potions, the day that began it all. The sound of his ragged breath brought her back to the present. She realized he wasn't shivering anymore. She tilted her head up, her face only inches from him. Their breath mingled visibly, clouding the air between them. She reached up and gently touched his flushed cheek, the pale skin smooth and soft. She was sure he could hear her heart drumming violently in her chest. She was no longer able to draw a full breath or complete a full thought, but she knew she had hesitated long enough. Gathering her courage and whatever wit she had left, she leaned forward, pressing her trembling lips softly onto his. She was aware of one last thought before the world melted away.  
  
Perfect.  
  
-/-  
  
(Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I loved that. Finally, no more boring chapters! And I think I'm retiring the Perfect thing.... It doesn't really fit in anymore. :-P And if I put it in randomly it doesn't make much sense. Sooo... byebye!  
  
Aaaaaaanyway... /has nothing else to say/  
  
What do you think?  
  
EDIT - I'm reposting these chapters without the Perfects because I realize it's just stupid and annoying. :P Sorry for the inconvience (I will keep a few, though, just because it plays into the story.)))) 


	9. Snogging Is SO A Sport

(Aw, come on, you guys are ruining the fun! Don't ask questions! Then I make myself confused... and you know you don't really want me to answer and blow the gaff, eh?  
  
dreamingmaggie - A word or two, if you don't mind. I used the word 'loved' because, to my knowledge (which is pretty profound, seeing as I'm writing the damn story) he loves her. And they thought of each other as Granger and Malfoy until only the last couple chapters, because they're starting to, for the most part, accept their feelings. It's unconscious, what they're doing, and this plays into the story in a bit. And, to the best of my recollection, McGonagall DID, indeed, give them points off AND detention for 'disturbing the peace'. So I have no idea what you're talking about there.  
  
Also, sorry if my updates come a day or so later than usual. I've been getting in trouble for being on the computer too much (no such thing!) and I actually managed to go to bed before midnight last night. Shocker there.)  
  
Scrubbing desks with Crabbe and Goyle was not by far a fun task. It was much more fun to just sit back and watch them bumble around, knocking over buckets and desks.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on the other side of the room, talking.  
  
Well, Harry was talking.  
  
"Ron, do you remember the other morning?" he asked his red-haired friend, who was staring off into space. Harry poked his side.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron jumped. He looked at Harry.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I was asking you if you remembered when Hermione gave Malfoy the potion, there's something not quite right about it" Harry repeated impatiently.  
  
Ron was already looking dreamy. "Yeah, she's excellent, eh, mate?"  
  
Harry stared at him.  
  
Ron blinked, then blushed. "Carlee. She's the best... good kisser, too...."  
  
Harry sighed, exasperated.  
  
"I'm sure it was nothing, Harry," Ron said, going back to cleaning his desk.  
  
Harry shook his head, still bothered.  
  
"Doesn't it seem odd to you, though?"  
  
Ron shrugged, daydreaming once again. Harry continued anyway.  
  
"I mean, potions usually take time to have their effect, right? Malfoy's hair started changing the instant the potion touched his lips,"  
  
Ron grinned. "That was brilliant,"  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"That's not the point.. although it was rather cool," he admitted to himself before getting back on track. "The point is, it couldn't have been the potion that did that,"  
  
Ron shrugged again.  
  
"So?"  
  
Harry frowned at his rag.  
  
"So... if that's not it... what was the potion for?"  
  
--  
  
Giselda Hawhee crouched in the bushes, looking for her cat. Stupid little thing. Always running after the girl cats. But she loved him, so it was okay.  
  
She was poking her head around a bush when she caught the silhouette of two people by the lake. She decided to take a closer look.  
  
Trying to be as noiseless as possible, she crept around until she could see the outline of their faces. She would recognize that hair anywhere, shimmering softly in the moonlight. And the other person.... was.... _aha_!  
  
She squinted a little, unsure of what she was seeing. They were too close together to be talking... what in the world were the two of them doing outside so late, alone, so close together... realization slowly dawned on Giselda. Her jaw dropped.  
  
This wasn't possible. It couldn't be happening. She blinked and peered a little closer. They moved apart and she was sure.  
  
Hermione _Granger_ and Draco _Malfoy_?  
  
A twig snapped and she jumped. She looked around and saw Pud padding towards her. She shook her head at him, alarmed.  
  
He mewed.  
  
Frantic, Giselda scooped him up and crawled back under the bushes. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about this.  
  
--  
  
Hermione jumped. She looked around.  
  
"Was that a cat?"  
  
She turned back to Draco and all thoughts of nocturnal prowling felines prowled their way out of her mind.  
  
For a moment the two just stood in silence, looking at each other. Hermione knew her face was flushed but she didn't care. Her head still held traces of fuzzy, floating feeling she'd had earlier, but she mentally shook those out. She needed to concentrate.  
  
She watched him warily for any reaction, shoving her own emotions in the back of her mind. She'd deal with those later.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione was about to give up. Draco hadn't said a word, just standing there looking at her. She opened her mouth to say something. He finally spoke.  
  
"So,"  
  
And that was it. Hermione blinked a few times.  
  
"So."  
  
After a few more minutes she'd decided it was getting ridiculous. Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, he cut her off (again).  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Before she could think of a suitable answer, he continued.  
  
"Why did you ask me here? ......... Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Hermione felt the blood rise to her face. She couldn't answer that. She couldn't answer any of those. What was she supposed to say, _'Hi, I mixed an illegal love potion and decided to test it on you because I'm a lonely jealous nut case'_? Yeah, that'd work real good.  
  
She played the defensive.  
  
"Why did you come?" she demanded. "Why did you kiss me back?"  
  
That seemed to get him. He stood silent, his face slowly but surely turning a deeper shade of the pink that was already there. Hermione felt a chill go down her spine.  
  
It had worked.  
  
Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted, and brought them both to their senses. Hermione looked at the ground.  
  
"We should...go back," she whispered before turning towards Hogwarts.  
  
Thinking of something, she turned back.  
  
"I almost forgot..." she pointed her wand at Draco's head and muttered something under her breath before spinning and taking off to the school.  
  
--  
  
Alarmed, he reached up to touch his head. Not feeling any odd growths, he shook his hand to rid himself of the annoying sparklers. He was amazed to see that there weren't any. His hair was back to normal.  
  
Draco stared after her.  
  
This was getting to be a familiar pattern.  
  
Ah, well.  
  
It's not like the view was bad.  
  
--  
  
When she got back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ron weren't back yet. She considered staying up and waiting for them, but decided against it. She was tired, and she wouldn't be able to act normal around them, anyway.  
  
She trotted up to her bed and silently slip under the covers.  
  
She had a feeling she'd have sweet dreams that night.  
  
--  
  
The next morning Harry and Hermione walked down to breakfast alone, Ron having gone and met Carlee so they could walk together. Hermione, still in good spirits after last night, found this extremely amusing.  
  
"It's _cute_!" she insisted to a disgusted Harry as they watched Ron trot around the corner ahead of them. "He really fancies her,"  
  
Harry shook his head. "He spends all his free time with her, probably snogging, and then he comes back so he can share every detail with us - _especially_ the snogging," he added, repulsed. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Excuse me, I seem to remember you being very hung up over a certain raven- haired Ravenclaw yourself, Harry," she teased. Harry turned red. Hermione laughed again.  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
"Well what about you?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
Hermione's heart sped up._ 'Draco_,' she thought wildly. Then she pushed the thought aside. There's no way he could know about that.  
  
"What are you going on about?" she asked with mock annoyance.  
  
"Krum," Harry stated calmly.  
  
Hermione spluttered. "That wasn't...that was only.. nothing... it was just..." she blushed furiously. "That wasn't anything. Besides, we're not... together anymore, _as you know_,"  
  
Harry grimaced. "Yeah, yeah..."  
  
They joked around with each other all the way downstairs, but they stopped outside an empty classroom about halfway to the Great Hall.  
  
They could hear muted noises coming from inside. Obviously, it was not so empty.  
  
Harry grinned at Hermione wickedly. "Probably somebody snogging,"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are _so_ immature," she sighed. But, really, she was as curious as he was as to whom was in there. He opened the door a crack and peered in. He turned to Hermione, eyes wide.  
  
"Look in there!"  
  
"Really, Harry, if it's all the same, I'd rather not... honestly, haven't you heard of privacy..."  
  
Harry cut her off. He was trying not to laugh.  
  
"_It's Ron!"_  
  
--  
  
Draco woke up early, but he didn't move to get ready. He stared at his ceiling, listening to his dorm mates wake up around him. He listened to them get ready, joke around, and leave.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
It was Crabbe...or Goyle... one of them. Draco ignored it. After a couple seconds he heard them both crashing down the stairs. They wouldn't wait too long to go to a meal.  
  
He sat up and sighed, putting his face in his hands.  
  
It wasn't so much that he fancied ...Hermione.... he was still in shock from last night. He couldn't believe that had happened.  
  
He started laughing. He was on the verge of hysteria. None of this made sense.  
  
He started getting ready, shaking his head. Maybe it was a dream.... he knew he'd feel a lot better if he had imagined it all.  
  
He walked down to the Great Hall slowly. He wasn't really hungry. But he had to make an appearance. They'd start to suspect something was wrong if he didn't.  
  
He sighed. What he did for his image.  
  
--  
  
Hermione and Harry watched Ron and Carlee make out for a whole 15 seconds before they burst out laughing. The pair sprang apart, looking around guiltily. When Ron looked over at the two of them, he turned bright pink. This caused more laughter between Harry and Hermione.  
  
It took them about five minutes to calm down enough to talk. Ron was glaring at them, bright red, and Carlee was staring nervously at her feet, fidgeting with the hem of her robes.  
  
She was slim, almost mouse like. She looked even shorter next to Ron's gangly frame. Her red-auburn hair fell to just past her shoulders, framing delicate features and dreamer's eyes, cloudy green framed by long lashes. At first glance you'd think she was shy, probably a pushover. That was a common misconception. Carlee was, in fact, a very animated person. She spoke loudly and clearly, surprising people who first met her. She had wild opinions and you'd have to be prepared if you were going to get into an argument with her about one of them  
  
All in all, they thought she fit very nicely with Ron.  
  
Hermione struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
"We're very sorry for interrupting you," she said politely. Harry snorted. Hermione nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"But...um... we should be getting to breakfast now," she looked meaningfully at Ron before towing Harry out of the room by the elbow. Ron appeared by their side a few moments later, and Carlee scurried past them.  
  
Harry and Hermione were careful not to look at Ron, in case they started laughing again. He was still pretty pink.  
  
"You know very well neither of you is sorry," he grumbled as they walked.  
  
"Harry made me," Hermione pointed out.  
  
Harry pretended to be offended. "Me? Invade someone's privacy like that?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling.  
  
"We're happy for you, Ron, really," she said after a minute of comfortable silence. Harry nodded. Ron just mumbled something.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, for the second time they became aware of a hushed silence followed by whispers.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy spread another rumour?"  
  
Hermione wasn't so sure, though....  
  
She kept hearing her name.  
  
--  
  
Just as Draco was about to walk into the Great Hall, Pansy burst out.  
  
"Draco!" she exclaimed, surprised.  
  
He looked at her sourly. "What?"  
  
"I was just going to look for you!"  
  
"Really? That's nice. Well, you found me. 'Bye," He started to walk in.  
  
Pansy grabbed his arm.  
  
"I really don't think you want to go in there," she warned him.  
  
He looked at her hand in disgust. "I think I do," he sneered, jerking his arm out of her grip and walking in.  
  
He caught her saying something that sounded eerily like "Your funeral,"  
  
-/-  
  
(Whew. Sorry. I'm on curfew now, and since I usually write my chapter at night... :d Ain't gonna go so well. And about all the Carlee stuff.... it's nice to have something a little extra, eh? And I'm doing it for my friend, so don't yell at me. You know you all wanted to see Ron snog. I love that word. Can't use it enough. Snog.  
  
Anyway.  
  
I kind of get distracted by sub-plots and...yeah..... but I will finish this story, I swear on.... the Dog That Ate My Sandwich. Yes. That's it.) 


	10. Breakfast Conversation

( exhales Um....sorry! -;; Jus read, don't kill, 'kay?  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own nothin. Rowling does. Cheers to her!  
  
DMTABF - Thanks for your critique. I just needed something for Harry to be suspicious about (the potion thing), and besides, I can't help it if he's slow :P. I appreciate it, though.  
  
I was almost going to continue the story without responding in any way. I figure - why bother? But I really feel like I should. By the way, this only applies to dreamingmaggie, so the rest of you just go on and read. Mags - Sorry you can't take a little feedback. It's not like I don't appreciate your... response to my story. But most of you critique wasn't constructive, and could have been easily fixed if you'd bothered to read the story a little closer and pay attention to what's happening. If I sounded snappy.... I had reason to. If you don't like that, I'd appreciate not hearing back about it. (To the best of my recollection, though, I don't remember being rude. Only factual)  
  
And why on Earth would you think I was 14?)  
  
/  
  
By the time Draco got halfway to the Slytherin table he was, for once in his life, wishing he'd've listened to Pansy. ((A little note - _he'd've_? Any objections? I happen to like it. It might not be 'correct', though....))  
  
His stomach was doing unpleasant things when he heard a voice from behind.  
  
"I told you so,"  
  
Great. Pansy had followed him back in. He sat down and eyed her suspiciously as she squeezed in across him.  
  
"What's going on? Why do I keep hearing...my name?" he demanded. He didn't add that he'd heard Hermione's name quite a bit as well. A sick feeling was settling into where his breakfast should have been.  
  
Pansy leaned forward conspiratorially.  
  
"Some third year Ravenclaw says she saw you last night!" she whispered excitedly, eyes round.  
  
"Saw what? Who would listen to some little Ravenclaw twit?" he scoffed, heart pounding madly. It couldn't be possible. Just someone spreading a rumour.  
  
Pansy stared at him, face unreadable. Draco grew uneasy.  
  
"Well? Spit it out!"

--

Hermione couldn't speak. She was having trouble drawing in breath. Caught like a deer in the headlights.  
  
She blinked stupidly at Parvati, Harry, and Ron. They were looking at her anxiously. Her mind raced.  
  
It wasn't possible. She'd made sure they weren't followed. Had been on alerts the whole time she was outside.  
  
Well.... Almost the whole time.  
  
She shook her head and cleared her throat.  
  
"T-that's ridiculous!" she finally managed to cry. The three across from her sighed, relieved, but she noticed Harry was still looking at her suspiciously. She put a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Me? And Malfoy? Are you kidding? That's disgusting!" She shook her head again. "Whoever said this is obviously off their rocker. How could anyone believe such a thing? This is preposterous," her face was flushed.  
  
"Hermione, we didn't believe it," Ron assured her, obviously trying to calm her down.  
  
Hermione was shaking. With fear that they'd know she was lying, with relief hat they'd fallen for her act, with anger. She was furious. At Draco, at whoever had spotted them, at herself for not being more careful.  
  
"I won't stand for this. Whoever spread this will be sorry if I ever find out who they are," she seethed darkly. Harry and Ron looked at her nervously.  
  
"Hermione.... It's probably just a joke. There's no need to get worked up over it. No one will believe it - how could they?" Harry assured her hurriedly. Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione relaxed.  
  
"Well.... Fine, then. But I won't hear any more of it!" she finished primly, and continued assembling her breakfast.

--

"......_What_?"  
  
A deathly silence followed Draco's delayed response. He glared icily at Pansy.  
  
"What the _hell _did you just say?" he repeated, his voice dangerously quiet. Pansy looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I mean, it's not like I.. We.. Believe it!" she stammered nervously. "I mean... that is... we only just heard... its not... not like it's...true... is it?" she added at the end, more of a statement than a question. Her eyes were boring holes into him.  
  
His cheeks turned pink.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I would lower myself by _fraternizing_ with a _Mudblood_?" his voice had risen a level or two. People were turning to look at them. Draco curled his hands into fists.  
  
"Are you even _suggesting_ that it might be _possible_ that I, Draco Malfoy, could ever harbor _any _kind of feelings for _Granger_?" he was practically shouting. Pansy was cringing in her seat, making hushing noises.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I _fancy_ _Granger_?" Nearly the whole Hall had gone silent to listen to him rage. He glared at Pansy, not caring that it wasn't fair that he was lashing out at her when nothing was her fault. She looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"No! I was just...s-saying! You asked what she said and I told you! Don't take it out on me, it's not my fault!"  
  
Draco sat, breathing hard, looking at her. He rarely let himself lose his cool. It was too important everyone kept thinking what they did of him. He turned his glare on the people around them.  
  
"What are you all looking at? Bug off!" he snapped before turning back to Pansy.  
  
"Look, Pans, I'm-" his apology was interrupted by a thick exclamation.  
  
"Hey!" ((A little note - Exclamation, what did I tell you?))  
  
Draco looked at Goyle, annoyed.  
  
"What do you want, Goyle?" he sighed.  
  
"Your hair... it's normal again," Goyle remarked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Why _yes_, yes it is, isn't that _fascinating_?" He turned back to Pansy, who was eyeing him suspiciously, obviously over the previous episode. Draco stared back at her.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Your hair...." she murmured thoughtfully. Draco exhaled impatiently.  
  
"Yes, we've already established that it's no longer the banner for Potter's sexuality, now can you please get to the point?"  
  
Pansy smiled at him. "But how did it get that way?" she asked slyly.  
  
Draco's breath caught in his throat. Bloody hell.... How could he explain that? He'd already bragged how he'd escaped detention by having to wear that ridiculous charm, and it was supposed to last three days at least.  
  
Oy.

--

Hermione stared miserably at her hands. They'd heard the entire conversation. If it could be called that. Ron and Harry were looking at her nervously.  
  
"Er.... Hermione... are you okay?" Ron leaned forward tentatively, trying to read her face. She wiped her eyes under the guise of brushing back her hair and looked up at them, smiling bitterly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? Like I care what that git thinks," she scoffed. Harry and Ron both nodded.  
  
"By the way," she added, eager to change the subject from her own well being, "who started the rumour?"

--

"It's true, though!" Giselda insisted, her back pressed against the corner of the hallway outside the Great Hall, surrounded by a crowd of people from all Houses. Her face was red and she looked intimidated, but her eyes looked back with angry defiance.  
  
"I'm not making it up!" she repeated.  
  
"That's _disgusting_," a Slytherin girl spat. Harry rounded on her. She glared at him, daring him to make a move.  
  
"Why would you say something as.... Disturbing as that?" someone demanded. There was a murmur of agreement. Giselda stamped her foot.  
  
"I'm not just saying that! I saw it! I was out looking for Pud and I saw someone necking by the lake and -"  
  
"Gissy, don't be such a nark!" Carlee cut her off from her position next to Ron. "It's none of your business what they do in their free time-"  
  
She was cut off by a loud, angry response from the group around her.  
  
After it had quieted down, Harry turned to face Giselda again.  
  
"Honestly.... Why did you say it?" he asked gently, still keeping his voice firm.  
  
"I'm telling you, it's _true_! Why can't you leave me alone?" she shrieked at him.  
  
Hermione gave her a disgusted look.  
  
"That's it. I can't be bothered to care about horrid people who spread vicious lies about other people. " She said stonily before turning and shoving her way through the crowd. Harry and Ron hesitated a minute before hurrying to follow her. The crowd dissolved quickly after that, as classes were about to start.  
  
They caught up with her just as they reached Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, wait up!" they called out. When she would slow down, Harry reached out and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. They caught a brief glimpse of her tear stained face before she buried it in her hands and ran up to the girls' dorm.  
  
Her friends stared after her, stunned.  
  
A few minutes later she returned, in seemingly better condition. She was smiling, but there were still red patched on her cheeks.  
  
She managed to get to class without having to answer too many questions. She just let them assume she was upset over the 'rumour'.  
  
What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.  
  
Yet.  
  
/  
  
Gonna cut it off there so I can post another chapter quick. Sorry about the delayed updates! cringe I don't like it at all.  
  
But the good news is, my room's almost clean!  
  
I like Chex Mix....  
  
Any constructive criticism is appreciated, and even some not-so- constructive.) 


	11. Communication p 1

(Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, it's places, or characters. All these things are belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing and filling me with happy thoughts so I fly around and steal things. But don't tell anyone. I'm a little annoyed right now, at FFN and FPC, for putting 'Login' and 'Log Off' buttons on their site. Once you Log In, shouldn't you, logically, Log Out? And in order to Log Off, won't I have to Log On? Anyway.  
  
Mags - I'm afraid I can't be bothered to care anymore what you have to say in the manner in which you have to say it. If that's all you have to contribute I'd much rather you not contribute at all. I like reviews, yes, but I'm confidant enough in my work without someone like you telling it to me. And that, I'm afraid, is all I have to say on the matter.  
  
BTW, I think Hermione went a little overzealous in her attempt to 'defend' (hide) herself against Giselda, so she may have come across as overly vicious. I see what you mean, though, I don't think she would normally have been that way.... Oops. Well, it's Giselda's fault for tattling. Nice, though, that she gets punished for being the only truthful one.  
  
Communication, my dears, is, all together, Everything, and Nothing at All, in the same being.)  
  
-/-  
  
Draco didn't bother lying to Pansy.  
  
He didn't bother answering her at all, in fact, save for a snap about minding her business. After about a minute of silence he announced crossly that he wasn't hungry and was heading to the dungeons. He would be early, but it wouldn't be the first time.  
  
Double Potions first class. Despite his outside coolness, he felt his heart quicken at the prospect of being so near to Hermione so soon. As much as he regretted his words this morning, he had no choice but to accept that, from now on, that was how it would have to be.  
  
_'Why should it_?' he felt a voice speak up in rebellion. He instantly dismissed that, though. It wasn't an option. Still, the thought lingered in the back of his mind. As he walked into the chilly, windowless room, he saw he was not alone. Neville Longbottom had apparently come early to get some practice in, because when Draco walked across the room to sit down, a large puff of thick pink smoke rose into both their faces.  
  
It smelled strongly of... tacos.  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust, but moved to his seat silently, resisting the urge to taunt the other boy. He looked upset enough as it was. Surprised by his new compassion towards the Gryffindor, he sat sullenly in his seat, waiting for class to start.  
  
A while later, more students poured in, chattering animatedly. He avoided looking at any of them directly, knowing perfectly well what they were discussing so eagerly. Every so often he would surreptitiously glance over to where the Gryffindor trio usually sat. He grew restless after a time, when most of the class was already seated.  
  
Just before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, they hurried in and grabbed the remaining seats, up at the front of the class, which everyone normally avoided. Draco watched her back for a while, noticing she kept her face curiously turned away from her two friends. Then someone walking into the dungeon diverted his attention. Draco tried to pay attention to Snape, but his eyes glazed over soon after he started speaking.  
  
His thoughts wandered back to last night... he'd realized, after she had left, what had happened. At first he stood, in shock, staring at the lake. Shock that he felt so much for her, shock that she felt as much back, shock that she had kissed him. And he had kissed her back. The memory filled him with warmth, and he felt the tug of a smile on his lips. Knowing, though, that he shouldn't space off while some people were dangerously close to the truth, he forced his attention back on Snape, who was wrapping up.  
  
"...Dismal. Apparently I wasn't clear enough in my note," his voice was icy, and Draco realized he was talking about their sub. He smirked. He'd found his teaching to be sufficiently lacking, himself. "So," his Professor continued, looking over the room. "You'll have to do it all again." A collective groan rose from the students, which was quickly squashed. "You will pair up with the same partner and follow the correct instruction to make the potion,"  
  
As he finished there was a minute of confusion as chairs scraped and people got up to move. Draco sat still in his seat.  
  
This he had not expected.  
  
--  
  
As Hermione sat down, she realized that the rest of the class hadn't either. There was a moment of silence, waiting to see what would happen, before Snape asked them if they had a problem with his directions, sending them hurriedly back to their ingredients.  
  
Hermione herself sat in silence next to Draco, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Should she speak? Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to do much more than prepare the ingredients laid out before her. They worked like this for a while, Hermione growing uneasy with every passing minute. She was painfully aware of how hot her face had become, working in such close quarters with him.  
  
She was startled when he spoke, his voice low and quiet, so that only she could hear.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked over at him, and noticed his cheeks were brushed with crimson. He had stopped working but was staring intently at his hands. Her own nervousness forgotten, she looked at him with mild surprise. Surely she couldn't be the cause of this display of emotion.  
  
_'Maybe not me, exactly..._' a voice whispered in the back of her mind, sending excited chills down her spine. She had almost forgotten about the potion. Of course that was it.  
  
She made a small noise of acknowledgement and inquiry, willing him to continue. But he just stared resolutely at his hands. He seemed to be struggling with something. She bit her lip against further questions.  
  
Suddenly, she heard his voice.  
  
"_Why did you kiss me?"_ it asked, pained. It was loud and clear, and in Draco's voice. But she had been looking at him, right at him, admiring the shape of his face, waiting for him to speak again, and his lips never moved.  
  
She blinked, thinking she'd imagined it. She opened her mouth to speak when a robed figure swooped down on them.  
  
"Is there a problem over here?" Snape asked coolly, eyeing the two of them. Draco shook his head sullenly, and Hermione stammered, caught off her guard, "N-no, sir,"  
  
"Then tell me, why aren't you working?" he asked in a low voice. Hermione looked down at their potion, which was bubbling lazily. She quickly gathered her prepared ingredients and tossed them in, causing the mixture to froth. Snape looked at it disdainfully.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for daydreaming in class, Miss Granger," he said before moving on to other partners. Hermione bent over her potion, humiliated. She knew it was ruined, but she continued to toss in herbs at regular intervals, and watched Draco out of the corner of her eye doing the same. They didn't speak again until the end of class.  
  
As Hermione was gathering her things to leave, mildly disappointed, she felt a fleeting touch on her wrist. Turning on instinct, she saw Draco looking at her with a mildly confused look on his face. She stared at him expectantly. He bit his lip and ran a hand absently through his hair, looking as though he was choosing his words carefully. Hermione felt a grin tug at the corners of her mouth.  
  
_'He looks adorable when he does that_,' she found herself thinking. Suddenly his expression changed. His face turned red and he shifted his eyes from her to his cauldron. She looked at him in surprise. What had happened? But then he spoke.  
  
"I just... wanted to tell you," he said in a low, controlled voice, for her ears only."I... what I said this morning... I didn't... mean it," he finished, boring holes into the side of his cauldron. Hermione felt a swelling in her chest.  
  
"I know," she said softly. She looked at him for a moment, before turning at Harry and Ron's call. She muttered a goodbye before hurrying over to them.  
  
"Ugh.... I can't believe you got stuck with Malfoy again, especially after this morning," Ron commented as they walked to Transfiguration. Hermione murmured an agreement.  
  
"I mean, can you believe him? Such an arrogant, egotistic little prat..." Ron went on in his ramble, Harry adding things where he felt necessary. Hermione grew quickly agitated. After five minutes of constant insult, Hermione snapped.  
  
"Look, will you two shut up already?" she snapped at them. They were stunned into silence. She continued, not thinking about what she was saying. "We all know you don't get along, you hate him, he hates you, so get over it already! I'm beginning to think you two are becoming obsessed with Draco!" she finished, out of breath. Ron was staring at her, mouth open. She blushed furiously, suddenly scared that they might see the reason behind her rant.  
  
"Did you just defend Malfoy?" Ron asked her finally, incredulous. Before she could think of a suitable response, Harry intervened.  
  
"Did you just call him_ Draco_?"  
  
Hermione was now herself shocked into silence. Had she? With growing horror she realized she had. They were both looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Did I?" she asked stupidly, mouth dry. "It's just that you two get so tired, prattling on about him day and night. You could just give it a rest every once in a while. I hate him as much as you, I'd just rather not hear his name so much," she said quickly, recovering from her momentary loss of head.  
  
They stared at her silently for a moment, while she prayed that would accept that and let it go. Suddenly a first year ran past them, and they realized how empty the hall had gotten.  
  
"We're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Hermione cried, desperate for a change of subject. She started running down the hall, and hear them come running after her. She closed her eyes briefly, relieved. They would at least drop it for the time being. But she'd have to be much more careful, or they'd figure it out.  
  
_'And what if they did_?' a small voice asked stubbornly as she made her way to her seat. It wasn't the first time she'd thought of just confessing, and getting it over with. But she'd decided that they might as well not worry over it, as it was likely to be over anyway.  
  
After all, it was just a potion test.  
  
Right?  
  
-/-  
  
(Well, I don't know if that chapter was long enough or not, but I felt like if I just kept adding more it would drag on. Besides, I have to go watch Detective Conan. I thank Arval Parrot for guiding me in the ways of Communication, which shall rule this chapter and the next. Also, my Kenaz necklace, and to my Muse, whom I love and Cherish deeply. So you see I get rather a lot of help for my writing. (Silly me). Anyway. Once again, criticism welcome, constructive or not (the latter of which I have seen I am rather prone to receiving). And... Um... donuts be with you!) 


	12. Communication p 2

( I feel obligated to say a little something to certain little someones -  
  
P/R Goddess (aka Kigomae) - /laugh/ Yeah, long reviews rock. Everyone should take after your example. Just type meaningless stuff and then compliment me. And I'll try harder to write longer chapters. If I think I'm dragging I'll ignore it.  
  
Hermione-Granger17 - /blush/ I try, as far as the slang thing. I think I went a little slang crazy in one chapter, and then decided not to be a nerd. I'm glad you like the story!  
  
lalaluu - I deeply, deeply appreciate that you didn't just read the whole story through and review only on the last chapter. I agree, I was nervous about using he'd've, I might go back and change that. Other than that I enjoyed your comments and I look forward to hearing more from you!  
  
And for everyone else who reviewed - peace, love, and donuts to you!  
  
Anyway... once again, Communication, my dears, is, all together, Everything, and Nothing at All, in the same being.)  
  
-/-  
  
An odd thing happened in Transfiguration.  
  
Having successfully transfigured her hedgehog into a Pegasito, a type of miniature Pegasus, roughly the same size as a healthy kitten, she watched lazily as it flapped it's little wings clumsily around the room. ((A little note - I made Pegasitos up. hehe. I thought they'd be cute.))As it went to play with Parvati's, she turned her attention on Harry and Ron, who were struggling with their own. Ron's hedgehog had turned shock white and every once in a while spread quill-covered wings in an attempt to lift itself off the table, spraying them all with the prickly little spears. Hermione had raised a protective shield around her, so they merely bounced off. Harry's hedgehog now looked like a Pegasito, but whenever anything came near it (like a flying quill, for example), it covered itself with it's wings and it's fur stood on end.  
  
Thoroughly bored after the events of this morning, she looked for her little beast halfheartedly, wishing she were somewhere else. And not just anywhere else.... Unconsciously she smiled, thinking of this morning. Of course he hadn't meant it, why had she gotten so upset? Surely she had realized that he had to keep up appearances, as did she. Now that she thought back on it, she couldn't recall why she'd even started crying. It seemed so silly, sitting here in class, that she had burst into tears over something Draco had probably said to her face a couple times, that she almost started laughing.  
  
_'Of course_,' she thought gravelly, her good mood sobered. _'That was before_.' But before what, she didn't know. Before she'd given him the potion? Before she had kissed him? Before he had kissed her?  
  
Savoring the memory, she shut her eyes, suddenly tired. She watched it as a film in her head, how he'd looked, framed by moonlight, hair falling around his face...  
  
_'Oh yeah_,' she found herself thinking, mildly amused. _'His hair_.' It was still sparkling when she had put her hand on his face, drew them closer....  
  
And then she found she was no longer looking at his face, but her own. Her cheeks were red, hair disheveled, eyes wide and slightly wild. Startled, she opened her present eyes, and then forgot her earlier shock of seeing herself by a new sight.  
  
She was no longer looking at the a room full of badly transfigured Pegasitos, bustling with activity and friendly chatter, but at a stuffy room full of dozing students, and a certain ghost teacher droning on at the front of the room. Although she knew she was in Professor McGonagall's room, it seemed she was also in Professor Binns'. She heard something, though not with her own ears, and she realized she'd been hearing it, only she hadn't noticed around the shock of being somewhere she wasn't.  
  
It wasn't.... a noise, exactly. She couldn't describe it, even to herself. It was more like the voice that sometimes spoke her thoughts, not earthly and speaking half verbal and half visual. It was certainly similar to that voice, yes, but it wasn't her own. It was different, but familiar... she was sure she'd heard it before... She tried to tune out all the background noise to listen, but it was harder than she'd thought it would be. Struggle as she might, she heard only snippets and saw only flashes.  
  
There was her face again, as she had seen in her earlier vision, except she noticed slight differences. Her facial features seemed more defined, feminine; her hair more than the unruly nest it normally looked - she caught the words 'soft ginger curls'; her lips, slightly parted, seemed fuller, more luscious. Throughout this depiction, she heard words like 'divine', 'celestial', and 'bewitching', among many flattering others. This was certainly not the Hermione Granger she saw when she looked into the mirror every day.  
  
She followed this with growing awe and modesty. She would have never grouped herself among the pulchritudinous. Even as she mulled over what she was seeing, she felt a wave of panic from wherever they were coming from. She found herself shut out, and, for a moment, was in total darkness. Then she was back in her own body, still puzzled. But she was beginning to form an idea as to what had just happened.  
  
--  
  
Draco Malfoy sat up and looked around the classroom sharply. A few students stirred in their slumber, but no one paid him any attention.  
  
He had been dozing himself, daydreaming, letting him mind wander... and, predictably, it had rested on Hermione. After a while, though, he had gotten the distinct paranoia that he wasn't the only one thinking his thoughts. That, though, was ridiculous. Ignoring the growing uneasiness, he recalled how she had looked that evening, the way the moonlight reflected off her skin, how clear her eyes were - and suddenly he knew he was not alone. He heard a thought that wasn't his - when had he even heard of the word 'pulchritudinous', much less used it? - and panicked, shutting his mind off, thinking as hard as he could about blockage, brick walls and shield spells.  
  
After a couple seconds he was confident that he was indeed alone again inside his head. Settling back down into his seat, he again tuned out Binns to pursue his own thoughts. Chilled, he silently wondered if he were going insane. Hearing other voices in his head? But no, this voice he knew. He had heard it before.... earlier today. In Potions.... when he was trying to rake up the courage to talk to Hermione. Suddenly, he'd heard her speak, but it wasn't in her usual voice. It was ethereal, ringing, and not really a voice at all.  
  
Whatever it was, it had called him _adorable_. That was one he'd never heard before.  
  
Sure, he'd gotten compliments on his looks plenty, but somehow it was different, coming from her. It... meant more. He'd become flustered then, and confused, not knowing how he'd heard what he'd heard - for he'd been looking straight at her, admiring the shape of her face, and her lips hadn't moved. This time it was similar, but not the same. He hadn't merely heard her, he'd.... felt her. And it seemed she'd been able to hear his thoughts, too.  
  
Still confused, he slumped farther in his seat. Whatever it was that was happening, nothing he could think of explained how, or why. He was still pondering this when class ended, catching him off guard. He trudged out of class sullenly, angry with himself for not being able to figure it out. He stewed like that until lunch, when someone finally noticed.  
  
"Draco?" Pansy poked him with her fork. He turned to glare at her. His maliciousness didn't seem to get through to her, though.  
  
"Are you ill?" she pressed shrilly. His lip curled the slightest bit.  
  
"What makes you think I'm ill?" he snapped at her. She just blinked.  
  
"You haven't spoken to me all day," she pouted. Draco snorted.  
  
"Tragedy," he muttered, well beyond caring if her feelings were hurt.  
  
"Fine. But I'd be ill, too, if someone accused me of snogging a Mudblood," she said nastily, sniggering.  
  
Draco turned on her.  
  
"Don't call her that!" he snarled viciously, unaware of what he was saying. As soon as the words had passed his lips, though, he was struck with horror. Pansy stared at him, wide eyed, a look of shock and confusion on her pasty face. A few other Slytherins were looking at him curiously, only having caught his last words, and not what Pansy had been talking about before them. After a moment of stunned silence, Pansy opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything, however, Draco grabbed her arm and yanked her face close to his.  
  
_"If you tell anyone what just happened_," he hissed into her ear, "_I will make sure you regret it. And you know what I'm capable of_." He released her and she jerked back, rubbing her arm. She was looking at him with confusion and disgust, but also with fear. She did, in fact, know what he was capable of. And it didn't paint a pretty picture for her. Potter might be able to defend himself, but Pansy doodled in most of her classes, not bothering to pay attention.  
  
With a last warning glare, Draco got up to leave. As soon as he was out of the Great Hall he slumped against the wall and rested his forehead in one hand.  
  
What in the world just happened?  
  
He was lucky that Pansy was the only one who had heard him. And he knew she couldn't be kept quiet for long - the girl had an almost unbelievable addiction to gossip. He knew his threat would delay her, though. She'd seen him perform enough magic to know that he was no easy opponent.  
  
Sighing, he got up and brushed off his robes. What now? There was still plenty of time until his next class - he hadn't eaten anything, his outburst having happened before he could put some food down. His feet started to move almost of their own accord, taking him outside. He shoved his hands in his pockets and admired the day.  
  
--  
  
Hermione didn't know if she was anticipating Care of Magical Creatures with dread or excitement. It hadn't taken her long to figure out, roughly, what had happened, and she was even pretty sure she knew what had caused it.  
  
The potion.  
  
Of course, as she'd been making it, she'd realized that there might be some side effects, but this was one that hadn't occurred to her. It being a love potion, she supposed it made sense that it might forge a bond between them stronger than physical laws. It was magic, after all. She thought about all this in detail, careful not to dwell on what she had actually experienced. She didn't want her heart to flutter painfully like that, thinking about how he saw her. She didn't want the lingering, bittersweet confusion she'd felt in him when he thought about her. She didn't want to tell herself that her own feelings were being compromised, didn't want to reveal to herself that she was turning this into more than an experiment to settle some unspoken score with Harry and Ron.  
  
Much more.  
  
She resigned herself to chatter cheerfully with the rest of the Gryffindors as they walked the grounds to Hagrid's hut, keeping only a half mind on the conversation. They were now talking about Gryffindors upcoming match with Slytherin, and Hermione found herself thinking, with dry amusement at her disloyalty, whether she'd rather cheer for Draco.  
  
She realized they'd paused in their conversation and were looking at her expectantly, as though someone had just asked her a question. She blinked, embarrassed.  
  
"Say that again?" she asked politely, as though she'd simply not heard it.  
  
"I said, who are you planning on going to the Halloween Ball with?" Parvati Patil asked cheerfully. Hermione felt blood rush to her cheeks despite herself. She couldn't think of an answer. The girls in their group giggled.  
  
"Ooh, Hermione's got a secret crush!" Parvati teased in a singsong voice. She leaned in towards Hermione and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Come on, tell us who he is,"  
  
Hermione noticed Ron and Harry giving her odd looks and she shook her head and laughed.  
  
"That's ridiculous, I don't have a secret crush! Besides, I don't know if I'm even going to the Ball, but I will if someone asks me," she added with an uncharacteristic wink to Parvati. She squealed with pleasure.  
  
"Well, we'll have to make sure someone does!" And she and the rest of the girl started discussing who was the best looking and most eligible as Hermione separated herself from them to join Ron and Harry, who were still giving her odd looks.  
  
"What?" she asked, uncomfortable. They were almost at Hagrid's, and she was resisting the urge to look for the head of a certain renewed blonde. She realized her cheeks were still slightly flushed.  
  
"You don't really fancy anyone, do you?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, of course not!" Hermione answered, rolling her eyes. That didn't seem to convince them.  
  
"You'd tell us if you did, though, right? So we could...." he paused, and exchanged a brief look with Harry. "... Know who he is." he finished lamely. Hermione rolled her eyes again, this time meaning it. Honestly, as if they were her older brothers, having to look out for her.  
  
"If I did indeed have a _'secret crush'_," she said, adding emphasis to the word to make it seem all the more ridiculous, "you would be the first to know. Now stop pestering me about it, class is about to start." And that shut them up.  
  
Honestly, treating her like she couldn't look after herself. Secret crush. What nonsense. Although... they did have the right idea, though undoubtedly they thought she meant one of the sweaty-palmed, tousle-haired Quidditch stars the other girls pined after. ((A little note - That was not a reference to Harry, BTW. It might have been to James, though.../ponderponder/)) But they could never imagine whom she herself pined after.... Once the rest of the class was immersed in Hagrid's speech about chimeras, she risked taking a look around.  
  
No good. He wasn't on her left. She snuck a glance in the other direction, towards the forest. It took a moment for her eyes to scan the tops of her classmates' heads until they located the one she was looking for - soft, silvery-blonde, partially hidden by the heads of other students, and flanked by two drooling baboons.  
  
Goyle, indeed, had a little spittle running down his chin.  
  
She wrinkled her nose, disgusted. How someone so fair could be framed by those...unworthy, stupid, bumbling... she blinked in surprise to find herself thinking such vicious thoughts. Normally she would have dismissed them with the slightly disgusted regard in which she usually treated them, but she felt an anger rise in her, that they should get to stand so near to him. They were so undeserving. She felt about ready to march over there and demand that the leave his presence immediately, but held herself back with shock. She was usually quite compassionate with other people, not at all as vehement with her anger as she had been. Even now, she realized she'd been snappish for the past few days. It left her uneasy, but she decided to ignore it. It was just nerves, that's all. Still surprised by this new train of thought, she turned her attention back on Hagrid.  
  
She'd have to save her musing for another time, when she wasn't surrounded by gossips that were convinced she was hiding some boy in her closet.  
  
If only they knew.  
  
-/-  
  
(Gonna cut it off there. I'm already past curfew. And I missed Detective Conan to write the ending of this chapter, so be grateful.  
  
Raise your hand if you figured out what had happened between Draco and Hermione before she figured it out herself! Donuts to you!  
  
I stumbled across the word pulchritudinous, and I love it. It means, roughly, beautiful, or classified by extreme physical beauty. Leave it up to Hermione to think in 15-letter words.  
  
Anyway, I figure I can milk out more reviews by making shorter, but quicker chapter. /evil laugh/ Love me. Although I like to think this chapter was sufficiently long.  
  
Also, it surprised me that, as I was rereading this chapter, that every time I typed 'Parvati', I actually spelled it 'Parvatil'. I have no recollection of doing so and I have no idea why, but that's what happened. Just thought I'd share, it seemed weird to me.  
  
Review, please, whether constructive or babble!) 


	13. Communication p 3

( A few words -  
  
Eggplant and Caviar - XD You caught me. Guilty as charged. /Wolfwood all the way/ And what I meant by what happened was that they were becoming able to see inside the other's head. Hurrah for pulchritudinous!  
  
melody - That's actually a very good idea, and I agree (grudgingly) that I need to add more Harry. Not like I particularly 'want' to... I will do something along that line, and I give credit to you.  
  
Sas-Kia-Tje - /laugh/ Oh, be certain, a confession of undying love would mean lots to me, and who cares about being embarrassed, you can't be any weirder than I.  
  
/uncorks some rum/ Celebration! I hit 200! I feel so happy! And I love you all if you reviewed! )  
  
-/-  
  
Hermione managed to make it through Care of Magical Creatures in her own head, though she did feel a twinge of panic as Hagrid described how to handle chimaeras, but that could have been her own. I mean, he talked as if he actually had some that they would be handling. Which, of course, was ridiculous, as their eggs were classified as Class A Non-Tradable Goods. She ignored that suspicion, figuring she already had enough to deal with. Walking back into Hogwarts, however, she was beginning to wish she could trade.  
  
It seemed that the girls had not given up so easily on Hermione.  
  
"Come _on_, Hermione, you can tell us! Is he cute? What House is he in?" Lavender persisted, following her. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't-" she began, but Parvati cut her off.  
  
"Ooh, is he older, is that it?" she asked eagerly, eyes round. Hermione huffed loudly, agitated.  
  
"Is it you don't want _them_ to hear?" Lavender said with sudden realization, eyeing Harry and Ron slyly. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, indignant, but the group of Gryffindor girls was already closing around her, shutting them out. She could cast them only one frantic, despairing look before she was surrounded completely.  
  
"So..." Parvati and the other girls looked at her expectantly.  
  
"So what?" she snapped, annoyed. They seemed unfazed.  
  
"Ooh, you know what! I bet it's that Ravenclaw sixth year that's always staring at you!" Lavender squealed. Hermione wrinkled her nose. She knew whom they were giggling about. And she wouldn't fancy him if he paid her.  
  
"What's that?" cried a voice from outside their circle. Hermione groaned. Pansy Parkinson, flanked by Millicent Bulstrode, shoved their way to where Parvati and Lavender were standing.  
  
"_Granger_'s got a _boyfriend_?" she shrieked, laughing. Millicent chuckled at her side. Parvati eyed her coolly.  
  
"It's rather none of your business, Pansy," she said. Hermione resisted the urge to add that it was none of their business in the first place. Pansy looked at her with a sudden suspicion, and before Hermione knew what was happening the other girl was leaning in to whisper in her ear before turning on heel and stalking off. Hermione looked after her in surprise.  
  
_'You'd better have a Ravenclaw boyfriend, for your own sake'_  
  
What was that all about? She shook her head and ignored the questions about Pansy's cryptic statement. Hermione had no idea what she'd meant. Oh well.  
  
--  
  
Harry and Ron stood outside the crowd, speechless.  
  
Ron turned nervously to Harry.  
  
"You don't reckon..." he began, not needing to finish the thought.  
  
Harry shook his head, though he wasn't entirely convinced himself.  
  
"No... She'd tell us.... I'm pretty sure," he added, thinking about how odd his friend had been acting the past couple of days. It would make sense... but no, she wouldn't keep something like that from them. Just then he noticed someone else had stopped.  
  
Hearing Hermione, a certain Slytherin had turned around, and realized what the huddle of girls must be. He listened to what he could hear of the conversation with mild interest, not really caring.  
  
Harry looked at him, standing there, with familiar hatred. The fact that Hermione had stuck up for him, and then the stupid lie that Giselda girl had spread suddenly made Harry hate the Slytherin more, which he hadn't thought possible. Almost unaware of what he was doing, Harry walked towards Malfoy and shoved him roughly on the shoulder.  
  
Catching himself from falling, Malfoy turned on Harry, annoyed.  
  
"What's that about?" he snapped angrily. Harry glared.  
  
"Well, it's more the fact that you're alive than anything else," he said icily. ((A little note - /sheepish grin/ I know, I know... but I wanted to use it, and hey, you know how the saying goes)) He was still glaring at Malfoy, waiting for him to snap back, so he could vent some of his frustration.  
  
Surprisingly, though, Malfoy only looked at him, frowning slightly.  
  
"Give it a rest, Potter," he said, already walking away. "If you have anything further to say meet me after dinner in the Astronomy Tower. Don't try and hide behind your friends this time," he added with a bored wave of his hand. "See if you can manage without them for once," And then he was gone. Ron, having only jogged over to catch that last bit, looked at Harry, confused.  
  
"What was all that?" he asked.  
  
Harry just shook his head.  
  
--  
  
After dinner that evening, Harry made up some mumbled excuse about going to the library for a Potions essay. Ron was preoccupied with Carlee and Hermione was still being harassed by Parvati and Lavender, so they didn't make any further inquiries.  
  
On the way to the Astronomy Tower Harry wondered if it was smart to come alone. He'd been too angry with Malfoy to realize that it wouldn't be the first time he'd tried to ambush Harry. He gripped his wand tighter in his pocket and grimly walked the steps. If he had to defend himself against all three, so be it.  
  
Pushing the door open, he looked suspiciously around the room, searching for hints of hidden cronies.  
  
"Just a bit paranoid, are we, Potter?" a voice came ringing from somewhere inside. Harry turned towards the sound. "No worries, though. Crabbe and Goyle will still be tucking into the pudding right about now." Harry stepped in and closed the door behind him, eyes adjusting to the dimness in the room. He still had his wand out in front of him.  
  
"It's not like you've exactly fought fair before, Malfoy," he spat, still eyeing the shadows. Malfoy snorted.  
  
"Despite what you may think, I am capable of fighting my own battles, Potter," came his chilling reply. It was Harry's turn to laugh scornfully.  
  
"And what battles would those be? Against the evil cowlicks?" He said mockingly. He saw Malfoy narrow his eyes from his sitting position across the room.  
  
"Just because I prefer not to walk around looking like a ragamuffin," he smirked. Harry glared, fed up.  
  
"Well, what is it you want?" he snapped.  
  
"I want nothing," the other boy said calmly.  
  
"You're the one who asked me here," Harry reminded him. What was Malfoy playing at?  
  
"Ah," the Slytherin replied slyly. "But you're the one who came." Harry took a step forward, increasingly frustrated. Before he could open his mouth o reply, though, Malfoy continued.  
  
"Although, I suppose I already know why you're here," he said casually, as though an afterthought. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah? And why is that?"  
  
Malfoy flashed him a smile.  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
--  
  
Having finally escaped their incessant chattering, Hermione sat calmly in the library, staring down at the pages of one of her favorite books. But though she turned the page every so often, none of the words reached her brain.  
  
They had brought up an interesting point.... Who was she going to attend the Halloween Ball with? She had planned on going by herself, not really interested in finding a date, but now.... Of course she couldn't go with Draco, that was out of the question. Still, it's not like she'd refuse if he asked her... but he wouldn't, she knew. He'd probably end up going with Pansy.... She could, she mused, always go with Harry. As friends, of course. She didn't think he had a date lined up yet... oh well. It was always a possibility, even though she didn't favor the idea much.  
  
Thinking about Harry, she looked up, remembering him saying something about heading to the library after dinner. He wasn't there, though.... Odd. She would have passed him if he'd gone back to the Common Room. She frowned slightly, and gazed more intently at the pages of her book. Harry had been acting awful suspicious the past few days... not that he didn't have reason to, in fact, but from what he knew, he shouldn't. He seemed to be getting close to figuring it out... Hermione didn't know whether that'd be good or bad. She saw Harry's face in her mind, going from a look of confusion to a look of shock. Yes, that'd be what he looked like if he found out. It was odd, though... for some reason... he seemed to be in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Hermione blinked and shook her head, realizing how tired she was. She stood up and closed her book, trying to rid the image of Harry's face from her mind.  
  
She'd just have to make sure he never found out.  
  
-/-  
  
(Hehe... it stops there! I could have added more, but in order to update quicker my chapters will be shorter. Plus, if I keep writing, I'll stay up past my curfew and get in trouble :x I might get grounded off my computer for weeks. You wouldn't want that, would you? Anyway I'm trying to update fast, since I've been getting ideas and stuff, and I still need to work on my new fic, so I figured I'd give you guys something so you wouldn't whine. :p Just kidding. But anyway.  
  
Read, review, and remember - You Can't Stop The Rock.) 


	14. What A Question What A Dream

( /pouts/ I'm angry.  
  
And about Harry - I don't like him period, so if I make him act a little OOC (ie angry, bullying, stupid (although I personally believe that's rather IC), etc.), well... nyeh. I can't help it.)  
  
-/-  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't stutter. Do I honestly have to repeat myself?"  
  
Harry stood, rooted to the spot, staring at Draco stupidly. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't this. It took a moment to fully register what his enemy had said.  
  
"Don't call her that!" he snapped. Across the room Draco smirked ironically, making Harry, who didn't know that hours earlier his rival had uttered the same thing, furious. Still he stood, though, resisting the urge to lunge at the other boy.  
  
"Would you rather I called her something else then? Hmm, let's think, what would work," he said sarcastically, tapping his chin in mock concentration. "I know, how about M-"  
  
"Just- don't call her anything!" Harry yelled, blood rushing to his face. "Why are you talking about her anyway? What's she got to do with this?"  
  
Draco slid off his perch and walked languidly towards Harry, the smile still on his lips but not quite reaching his eyes, which stared at him gravelly from under pale lashes.  
  
"Oh, but _she_ has everything to do with _this_," he said quietly. Harry unconsciously lowered his wand. He was now eyeing the Slytherin with suspicion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you know what I mean," The boys were now just a few feet apart, Draco looking at Harry with mixed defiance and contempt. He felt a twinge of triumph watching Harry squirm. Whatever his feelings were towards Hermione, his hatred for her two friends had never wavered. Harry just looked back, confused. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Potter, do I _have_ to spell it out for you? Merlin, you're slower than I thought," In the voice he usually used to explain things to Crabbe and Goyle (which wasn't often, as there wasn't much of a point), Draco began laying things out for Harry.  
  
"Think... that rumour? Potions class? Any... out of the ordinary behaviour?" he said slowly, savoring the look of dawning realization and horror on his rival's face. He hadn't really intended to say all this, but it was far too late now. Besides, he would have found out sooner or later. Better to get some laughs from it. Harry looked at him, disgusted.  
  
"You..." he couldn't seem to find the words to complete the thought. Draco kept his mouth shut, wanting to hear what Harry had to say. Also, he didn't want to be caught off-guard if Harry did decide to hex him. He was known to have quite a temper, that Boy-Who-Lived. Just now, though, his wand hung useless at his side.  
  
"That's not... she wouldn't... you can't..." he spluttered, trying to think of something to say. It was just a trick, to unnerve him. Draco was looking at him impatiently.  
  
"Really, I'm disappointed. They all say you're so clever..." he sighed. "Wouldn't they know.... You can't even keep track of what your own friends are doing. Couldn't figure it out when it was right under your nose," he taunted. Harry glared at him, head clear again.  
  
"That's ridiculous, you can't-" But Draco cut him off.  
  
"Can't I?" he asked simply. Harry looked at him for a minute.  
  
"But she wouldn't-" he started again.  
  
"What would you know about what she would and wouldn't do?" Draco snapped, suddenly angry. "You think she shares everything with you? Obviously she hasn't now, has she?" he spat nastily. Without waiting for Harry to reply he plowed on.  
  
"For your information she's capable of making her own decisions, without consulting you first. Her brain isn't only for helping you and the Weasle pass your exams. She can do whatever she wants, including but not limited to having a boyfriend, without having to run it by you first." he had more to say, but shocked himself into silence by using the word 'boyfriend'. It had sort of just slipped - did he consider himself her boyfriend? Did she? Harry took his silence as the opportunity to speak.  
  
"And I suppose that's you?" he asked, voice dripping with disdain, knowing it was a ridiculous question, but silently praying the other boy would laugh and sneer at him like he had before.  
  
"So what if it is?" Draco snapped without thinking. Harry's insides turned to ice.  
  
_'Oh well_,' the Slytherin told himself. _'Too late now_,' His lip curled.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it, Potty?" he said icily, in more composed tones. "You can't tell anyone - do you really want people to think of _dear Hermione_ that way, consorting with a _Slytherin_? A _Malfoy_?" He realized he was right by the look on Harry's face.  
  
"You won't tell Hermione, though, either, will you?" he continued, sneering. "Wouldn't want her to know you've been sneaking around behind her back, would you? Besides, if she hasn't told you before now, do you think she'd listen if you did something as thick as, oh, say, forbidding her to see me?" Harry just glared, fists clenched. Draco smirked.  
  
"Right. You should be thankful, you know," he paused halfway out the door. "That you should find out at all. I doubt you would have gotten it on your own,"  
  
And then he was gone, leaving Harry to stare blankly at the emptiness of the doorway.  
  
--  
  
As he walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, Draco wondered briefly if that was a good idea. He shrugged it off. Doesn't matter if it was or wasn't - what was done was done. What will be, will be.  
  
--  
  
Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was greeted with the sight of Ron and Hermione dozing in armchairs before the fire. He watched Hermione sleep for a while, thinking of all the things he'd just learned. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes groggily.  
  
"Huh? Harry, is that... I must have fallen asleep... I was reading...." she trailed off, looking at Harry, perplexed at the expression he wore. "Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
Seeing her face, the same as it had always been, sitting in familiar surroundings, he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her. In fact, he was starting to doubt what Malfoy had said was true anyway. It was ridiculous. He didn't know how he could have even thought it was true. Although... Malfoy did have a point, as much as he hated to admit it. Hermione had been acting... odd, to say the least. And she had defended him... called him Draco... the rumour... All apart it would seem ridiculous, but if you looked at everything together, it was just too much. Realizing he was staring, Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nah, just... thinking about... homework," he lied. Hermione, though, far from nodding a sleepy acceptance, looked at him sharply.  
  
"Speaking of homework," she began, but Ron had woken up.  
  
"Harry!" he said, surprised. "You're back!"  
  
"It looks that way," Harry replied, grinning.  
  
"What took you so long?" the redhead asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Harry shrugged casually. "You know, Potions," he made a face, and Ron snickered. Hermione, though, was still looking at him carefully.  
  
"Well, we should all get to bed, now, eh? It's been en eventful day," he added, ushering them out of their chairs. Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak, but Harry pretended he didn't see and hurried up to his dorm.  
  
Lying in bed he didn't know what he was worried she was going to say, that she knew he'd met Malfoy? Impossible. He rolled over and closed him eyes. He'd worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, sleep.  
  
--  
  
Hermione stared at the ceiling for a good while, thinking. It certainly had been an eventful day. It wouldn't be one she'd forget in a hurry, although that seemed like a pretty enticing offer. Sighing she rolled on her side, and shivered - her bed was cold. She felt a sudden longing that a certain blonde-haired Slytherin were with her to warm it up. The thought came out of nowhere, and she blushed furiously, horrified at herself. As much as she might fancy him (Which was only just a little, she thought stubbornly), she shouldn't be imagining him into her _bed_! Although, as much as the thought ashamed her, once she had thought it she had trouble getting it out of her head.  
  
In her mind, she could see him, lying next to her. She could practically feel the heat rolling off his body. She could see his pale hair falling softly over his face, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. It looked so real, she had the wild idea that if she just reached out, she could feel his smooth skin, as she had the night prior. Had it really been only 24 hours since that night? It seemed ages away.  
  
Still dreaming, Hermione fell into a warm slumber.  
  
--  
  
Hermione woke up feeling well rested, but not in her bed. Not in her dorm, even - in fact, she wasn't in Hogwarts at all. She sat up to look around, and heard something rustle. Looking down, she realized she was wearing... a dress. A silver dress. She blinked in surprise, and stood up to get a better look.  
  
The material was soft, but tight, molding to her body like it was a second skin. It was sleeveless, with a large, loose neck, rather like that of a turtleneck sweater. It went down to past her ankles, but had a slit in the side up to her thigh. She raised an eyebrow at that, thinking she would never wear anything like this. She twirled and smiled as the fabric twirled pleasantly around her legs.  
  
She heard a noise and looked up, suddenly self-conscious. A little ways away Draco was sitting cross-legged on what appeared to be a large boulder, looking uncomfortable. The noise had been him clearing his throat, and now he was looking down, as though embarrassed. Hermione looked at him for a second before bursting out with laughter.  
  
"Oh... Merlin... you... look... ridiculous!" she managed to gasp between laughs. He glared at her, sliding off the rock and walking over. She looked up at him and the laughter started again. He was wearing a tux, complete with a silver bow tie, though he had untied it and was hanging loosely around his neck. She had to admit, though, it was tailored to him perfectly. He didn't look quite as ridiculous as it had first seemed, now that he was closer. She had stopped laughing, finding it was hard to fill her lungs properly. Shaking her head to clear it, she took a step back and purposely avoided looking at him, instead turning around to survey the landscape.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, truly curious. They were standing on some hill, with boulder like the one she'd found Draco sitting on scattered around. A fog had settled surrounding the hill, so she could only see, faintly, a large body of water to her right and what seemed to be mountains to her left. It seemed familiar in some way... In her peripheral vision she saw Draco shrug, looking around himself.  
  
"No idea.... Although, as much to my knowledge, I'm still sleeping," he added casually. She turned to look at him, surprised.  
  
"You mean... we're dreaming?" she asked tentatively. Draco shrugged again.  
  
"That'd be the logical explanation, wouldn't it?" He looked at her sideways and gave a crooked grin. "What else would get you into a dress like that?"  
  
Hermione blushed, but stuck her tongue out playfully. Draco laughed. She smiled. She hadn't realized how comfortable she was around him.  
  
"Wait - I think I know where we are!" Hermione said with sudden realization. "I mean... it might not even be a real place... but I've been here before... that is, I've dreamt it before. But I don't see what that has to do with you being here, or us dressed like this," Draco made an odd noise.  
  
"That... may be my fault," he said sheepishly. "I mean.... The dress." He stopped talking then, but he didn't have to continue. Hermione stared at him, amazed. She felt a swelling in her chest again. Draco had dreamt of her before, then? For some reason she felt embarrassed. They stood like that, in awkward silence, before Draco spoke up.  
  
"But... neither of those... explain why we're bother here. Unless you're not here and I'm just dreaming," he muttered, more to himself than to Hermione. She laughed.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure I'm here. And I'm pretty sure you are, too.... This doesn't really feel like a dream, does it? It's more... real," Draco nodded, and their eyes met again. Hermione couldn't formulate words in her mind, but Draco was looking at her a little oddly. Not for the first time he seemed to be searching for the right words, but couldn't find them. She watched him curiously. He opened his mouth once or twice, but shut it soon after.  
  
"Er... is there something you want to say?" she asked tentatively after a while. Draco looked at her, the odd expression still on his face. He seemed to have made up his mind, though.  
  
"Do you fancy me?" he asked bluntly, catching her by surprise. She blinked, shocked. That had not been what she was expecting.  
  
What a question.  
  
-/-  
  
(My Internet is being fxcked up at the moment, so chapter updates may come later than expected. My apologies, and thanks still if you review instead of just reading and waiting for an update silently. /glares daggers/ Honestly, how hard is it to type "Good story" or "Hate it" or whatever strikes your fancy? If you don't want people to know it's you, log out and review anon.!  
  
But fine, leave me to wallow in the pit of despair with no light or words of encouragement to bring hope to my pitiful existence. ) 


	15. One Boy One Girl One Question

(I didn't know people liked my story that much oO I'm flattered, but you're all sadly mistaken.  
  
To clear some stuff up -  
  
Yes, Harry is thick. /bitter/ Why does everyone like him so much? He's just a little nerd. Drama-rama. Although I did feel quite bad for him when... /sniff/... ... I'm going to go cry now /Padfoot Forever /love  
  
Draco can be blunt because he's currently DUI (dreaming under the influence (of Hermione's potion)).  
  
Yes, it is a dream.  
  
These are the side effects of the potion. (And yes, if I didn't before mention it, I meant to, but she had to add a bit of hair. Sorry - I really thought I'd put that in there. Absent-minded, you know :x )  
  
I know I'm not real good at explaining things, but I don't want to just write like "This is what happens. This is why. This is what happens next. This is why.", so it can get pretty confusing sometimes. But I 'will' answer questions about the potion in upcoming chapters - I purposely made things muddled there.  
  
Sorry for snapping, I do love you if you review.  
  
PS - I'm still angry that someone obviously stole my Chamber of Secrets DVD)  
  
-/-  
  
"One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly... to put it mildly it was love at first sight. He smiled, she smiled, they knew right away ... this was the day they'd waited for all their lives. For the moment the whole world revolved around one boy... and one girl"  
  
-/-  
  
"Do you fancy me?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione heard the word come out of her mouth before she had reached a conscious decision to answer at all. ((A little note - Why in Merlin's name would Hermione answer no, you silly people? o-O?? Although that would have made a wicked plot twist... I couldn't bear it on my conscious for pobre Draco)) It was too late to take it back now, so she watched with apprehension for some sort of response. Far from a confession of his own feelings, though, when he opened his mouth next it was to ask another question.  
  
"Why?" His face was blank, expressionless, relaxed, as if the question were nothing more simply that - a question. His voice was detached, stony, devoid of any emotion that might provide a clue as to what was going on inside his head. But his eyes betrayed his cool facade - in them, Hermione could see confusion, longing, hope, and an unspoken flicker of fear. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe all the doubt from his heart. The doubts of her own heart held her back.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she asked quietly, not wanting to put her own feelings into words. Besides, she was the one who was supposed to be finding out how _he_ felt, not the other way around. This wasn't going as she planned at all. Although, she never meant for them to have this conversation in a dream, either.  
  
The mists were rising, tendrils curling around their legs like ghostly cats, giving the landscape an even more ethereal look to it. It settled around them silently, only the sound of a distant sea breaching far-off shores reaching their ears as they stood, hardly breathing, neither wanting to break the fragile stillness that hung between them.  
  
Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Muggle-born, an intellect with bushy brown hair and a bossy personality; Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Pureblood, a rich kid who's used to getting his way, no matter who gets hurt in the process; and this night, on this hill, they stood, face to face, as equals, each feeling something for the other that they'd never felt before. They both realized that, no matter what happened next, they would never be the same around each other. ((A little note - Did that sound like a tagline for some mushy summer movie, or was it just me? oO))  
  
And then a slight breeze picked up, ruffling Hermione's dress and mussing Draco's hair, and the magic of the moment was lost. Hermione cleared her throat, put a hand on her hip, and tried to put an impatient look on her face.  
  
"Well?" she asked. He shrugged clearly not any more willing to open his heart than she was. She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" He glared at her and nibbled on his lower lip in concentration. He couldn't help it - it was a habit.  
  
_'He really needs to stop doing that_,' Hermione thought.  
  
"I suppose," Draco began slowly, watching her face as if to see how his words would affect her. He paused for a split second, hesitating, before continuing.  
  
"Because I rather fancy you, too." He was still looking at her carefully, assessing. He wasn't quite sure of what to do next, as he'd never quite been in a situation like this before.  
  
Involuntarily, Hermione's face broke out into a smile (though, given a moment, it's what she would have done anyway). Draco blinked, then smiled shyly back. Another part of Hermione could have laughed - a while ago, she never would have dreamed she'd see an expression like that on Draco Malfoy's face addressed to her. ((A little note- Hehe. Get it? Dreamed? ... oh, fine then))  
  
The mists were now up to Hermione's waist - the roaring of the sea was minimally louder, and the slight breeze had picked up again. Stray strands of hair blew across her face, chestnut locks contrasting to smooth ivory skin. Draco marveled again how he could have missed her, all those years, as just the frizzy hair Gryffindor know-it-all. He truly was a special kind of slow.  
  
To make up for it, he closed the distance between them and placed his mouth firmly over hers. It was not like that first kiss at all.  
  
There were no fireworks, flashing lights, or choirs of angels singing. But it was magical just the same.  
  
Through the wonderfully blissful cloud she was floating on, Hermione groped for his hand. He put his other hand on the small of her back, pressing them closer. Hermione already felt melted into him. She wondered how she could have lived before this, and how she would live after.  
  
They had to break for breath, and Hermione felt a terrible sense of loss, not wanting to ever separate. They were almost completely shrouded in the mists, but they were still gripping the other's hand tightly. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, his own full of question. She tilted her head slightly, willing him to speak.  
  
"Hermione..." he said hoarsely. She felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine at hearing his beautiful voice say her name.  
  
"Draco," she teased cheerfully, still high on the taste of his lips. He was looking at her seriously, though, so she stopped.  
  
"What... what does this _mean_?" he asked, almost whispering. Or... maybe it was just the sea. Hermione frowned, distracted slightly. It hadn't been this loud before. She turned her attention back on the grey eyes looking so intently at her.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered seriously. She wasn't sure what she wanted it to mean.  
  
Draco's face dropped slightly. He thought for a moment, then tilted his head awkwardly to the side, looking embarrassed. Hermione had a moment to wonder what he was so worked up about before he opened his mouth again.  
  
"Do you.... I mean... since we both..." he fumbled around for the right words, flustered. Hermione hid a grin. He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.  
  
"Do you want... I mean... " He took a deep breath and steeled himself. He had no idea what he was doing. It's not like he'd ever done it before. And in his head, this moment hadn't happened with Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hermione... would you like to be my girlfriend?" ((A little note- I...err... don't really know how the whole girlfriend/boyfriend asking thing goes.... so... if it's a little messed up... sorry!))  
  
Hermione couldn't breathe. She didn't dare. The sea was roaring in her ears now - she couldn't even be sure what he had said was what she had heard. But no, in her wildly pounding heart, she knew she'd heard correct. The mists had closed around them completely now - she couldn't see more than a blurry outline of his face. She felt him start to recede. Her only tie was their hands, still firmly clasped. But as she gripped tighter, she felt it fading away, as if he were becoming a part of the mists himself. Frantic, she hoped it wasn't too late - that her answer would still be heard.  
  
"_Yes_!"  
  
--  
  
Draco lay awake on his bed, and though he kept his eyes tightly closed, he could see the red tint of the slowly rising sun through his eyelids. Even as his dorm mates stirred to life around him, still his eyes remained shut, trying to hold onto some part of whatever just happened. He didn't dare think about the possibility of it being just a dream - it couldn't be. He was fairly sure that wasn't an option, however, as he still felt the lingering tenderness of Hermione's lips.  
  
His fist curled around an invisible hand, and as he slowly slid out of bed, his mind dwelled on one word, the one which was the most important, and the one he wasn't quite so certain he hadn't dreamed.  
  
--  
  
"'Yes' _what_, Hermione?" asked a groggy Lavender as she shuffled to get ready. Hermione heard a dim thud, then something large crashing onto the floor.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Parvati," Lavender yawned. There were more noises, which could have been Parvati throwing things at her sleepy best friend, but Hermione didn't get up to see. She lay stock-still under her sheets, taking deep, calming breaths. Hearing the girls chatter and giggle around her made her wonder briefly if she'd made it all up, but she could still feel the warmth of Draco's body pressed against hers, and there's no way she could have just imagined something as frustratingly sweet as that. Her fantasies were none so elaborate.  
  
Resigning herself to the masquerade of normal life that had been burdened on her shoulders, she slipped her feet over the edge of her bed, wincing slightly when they met cold floor. Left hand still clutching some distant phantom, she got to ready herself. For what, she had yet to find out.  
  
--  
  
At breakfast that morning, Harry was uneasy.  
  
"Ron. Psst... hey, Ron!" Harry jabbed Ron in the side with his elbow, trying to get his friend to pay attention. The redhead turned to look at him, frowning.  
  
"What? Blimey, Harry, you don't have to go poking me, then, just raise your voice a little," he said bitterly. Hermione was looking at them both with a look that clearly read _'You are both completely bonkers.'  
_  
"Er... pass the toast," Harry supplied quickly. Ron looked at him as though he were mad and pushed the plate the extra two inches it stood from his plate and Harry's. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, then went on eating her breakfast. Every once in a while she would glance up and look around, before realizing what she was doing, and thus returning in earnest to her eggs. Harry had been watching this for a while.  
  
"Ron!" he hissed into Ron's ear. Ron jerked around and opened his mouth angrily, but before he had a chance to speak, Harry silenced him.  
  
"Ron, don't you think Hermione's been acting a bit... funny, lately?" he asked. Ron thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"All girls are kind of funny, Harry," he replied in equally hushed tones. "By the by, why are we talking like this?" Harry merely rolled his eyes.  
  
"I mean, you don't think she's been acting... not herself?" he tried again.  
  
"Girls are prone to do that every once in a while," Ron supplied wisely. Harry snorted. Since when had Ron become the worlds biggest expert on the opposite gender? Harry gave up. There was no getting through to him.  
  
"You done?" Ron asked. Harry nodded tiredly. "Good," his friend said, returning to gazing across at the Ravenclaw table. Harry, however, gazed at Hermione.  
  
She had put her head up to look around again when she noticed Harry looking. She smiled slightly, confused.  
  
"Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked politely. He shook his head but continued staring at her. She looked around, as though it might be some sort of joke, then looked at Harry again, cheeks slightly red.  
  
"Okay... well, then," And for the rest of breakfast she kept her head down, riveted in her eggs.  
  
--  
  
In Divination, Harry found himself wondering idly about Hermione's strange behavior. It surprised him a little that he suddenly thought of her so much, but didn't make anything of it. He was just concerned, is all. He looked down at his tea leaves in surprise, seeing an odd pattern. He looked it up in the book, curious for once what it meant.  
  
"Bird.... Dove... an unexpected peace will form between unlikely candidates."  
  
Huh. Load of rubbish. What did he expect? The whole thing - rubbish.  
  
--  
  
At dinner that night, Hermione was distracted and a bit nervous. All day long she'd had to listen to girls, all years, from all Houses, discuss the Halloween Ball. What to wear, what not to be seen in, who to go with, who not to be seen with, the decorations, the band, etc. She'd grown increasingly alarmed as Parvati and Lavender seemed to have set themselves the task of finding Hermione a date. As any mildly good-looking boy passed, they'd giggled behind their hands and point out his good features to Hermione, then pick at his bad features. She just sat through it, rather embarrassed to be seen with _them_.  
  
She wondered, though, what she was to do. Draco had asked her to be his girlfriend, hadn't he? And she had accepted.... although, she wasn't quite sure he'd heard that part. Also, as this entire conversation took place quite literally inside her head, she wasn't sure if it exactly counted. And if it did, didn't girlfriends usually go to Balls with their boyfriends? But she couldn't very well go with Draco without causing an uproar and probably exiling herself from Gryffindor and her friends, while Draco would be shunned from Slytherin. They'd be rogues, outcasts, struggling to make it on their own - Hermione and Draco against the world...  
  
But of course, she didn't let herself get too carried away with it. She kindly refused all offers to the Ball (which, while few and far between, she did get occasionally), and by the time dinner rolled around, she felt certain her two (so-called) friends were about as frustrated as she.  
  
"Why do you have to be difficult?" Parvati asked her crossly as she spooned some potatoes onto her plate. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Me, difficult?" she asked, incredulous.  
  
"What about that... that Anthony fellow, from Hufflepuff? He was a nice bloke," Lavender admonished her. "And you turned him down cold. He was heartbroken!" That was just a slight exaggeration.  
  
"He asked you right after I refused," Hermione reminded her. Lavender just shrugged.  
  
"What about the blonde, oh, what was his name.... Dorien, that's it!" Parvati said excitedly. "He was gorgey, wasn't he?"  
  
"Who was gorgey?" Ron asked suspiciously, sitting down across Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Parvati spoke for her.  
  
"Dorien Gram. He asked Hermione to the Ball today, you know," she added slyly, nudging Hermione in the ribs.  
  
"Did he now?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione put her face in her hands.  
  
'Merlin, make it stop... they're idiots, each and every one of them,'  
  
"Yes, but Hermione hasn't given a reply yet. Said she'll think about it," That was Lavender. Hermione peeked through her fingers to see Ron gaping at her. She closed her fingers.  
  
"Mnot gong," she mumbled.  
  
"'Mnot gong'?"  
  
She sat up and took her face out of her hands.  
  
"I'm not going,"  
  
-/-  
  
Ugh. What a sod way to end a chapter. At least it's not a cliffie.  
  
Ehehe... - Nah, it's just the name I chose, cuz I made this to put up my Tamora Pierce story, but since my main focus is now Harry Potter (I may have a slight obsession..../cough/), I'm thinking of changing it. If my profile was read, this would be known /meaningful look/ It's only just at the bottom, along with my plea for Marauder stories, so I can write this one that's in my head.... Or you can read my whole profile if you feel like knowing way too much about me! /cheerful/  
  
Orc Scrabbler (Sorry, I shorten names to amuse myself) I'm glad I can be entertaining in some way. And I KNOW! I feel the same way about people who review like that. But, thankfully, she either stopped reading or just stopped reviewing. Although I would have liked to chew her out a bit more. Anyway. Thanks for your support and review! Love to you!  
  
You know, I was wondering why it takes some people so long to update (aka the people whose stories I read :p), and I realize it's because their writing is good. I'm trying to write well, but it's time consuming. Also, I'm lazy. Actually, this chapter was a bit of a test. If you liked it the same as the other chapters, don't say anything. But I was trying something different, so if you have something to comment on, please do!  
  
:O I am shocked beyond all reason. Last time I checked NAF for Herm/Draco PG-13, I was 3 (9 for all ratings - not like I'm keeping track). That cannot be right. Oh, I love you all so freaking much, I didn't know people liked my story this much! :O  
  
Anyway, review!) 


End file.
